House of Fl3sh
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: The Third installment of my Adult rated one shots bearing the same name of previous ones. first and second parts can be found by clicking on my Pen Name, Rated M for very strong sexual content. all characters depicted are 18 and or older.
1. Chapter 1:The Curious Type

_**House of Fl**__**3**__**sh **_

Chapter 1: The Curious Type [Freddie/ Sam/ Jade]

By: The Tenderness 1.0

**A/N **_"Welcome new readers and old ones to my Third series of Adult rated One Shots, Since the last two stories I have written about victorious characters, Icarly characters will now be part of this saga too. The characters of this work are those of Mr. Dan Schneider and no copyright protection is asserted to this work."_

**(!)** _"Chapter follows no past or present episode, just something random thrown in there like most of my chapters."_

* * *

**Freddie's Apt**

Getting a break from all of the responsibility from school, Freddie decided to go back home where Sam told him she would be waiting for him. After allowing his mother and Sam to get to know each other and share where they were coming from- Marissa allowed Sam to visit and wait for Freddie when he got back home from school. To Marissa, Sam didn't look like the type to cheat on her son with someone else, how wrong she was.

"Sam, I'm back from school!" Freddie yelled, closing and locking the door behind him. When he didn't get a reply immediately from Sam, he walked towards his room. Puzzled he saw a black bra laying down on the ground, as If it had been stripped off and left there. As he got closer to his bedroom he could hear some music playing, it was _"would you mind" _by Janet Jackson. The last time something like this happened, he walked into his bedroom to the erotic sight of Sam fingering herself like a possessed woman. Needless to say Freddie had his dick rammed up in her under fifteen seconds- it was on that day where they had the most intense fucking of their young lives. He grinned from ear to ear thinking about the same thing happening all over again, he removed the belt from his pants and began to undo his jeans.

His bedroom door was only open enough for him to take a peek into his bedroom, his jaw dropped when he saw Sam, his girlfriend with her back turned to him and naked. She was bouncing up and down on top of someone, he took a closer look at what she was on. It wasn't a man- it was Girl! They shared a flesh colored dildo that rammed both Sam and the Jane underneath her.

"OH YES, YES FUCK ME, FUCK ME, MAKE ME CUM AGAIN YOU BITCH!" she yelled, humping, grinding and bouncing harder on top of the stranger's rubber dick. She then screamed as her orgasm hit her. Freddie saw the feminine hands gripping Sam's ass cheeks go back to caress and squeeze her tits, this caused Sam to explode in a succession of orgasms. Each shriek of climax hit him like a dagger aimed at his heart, Sam was cheating on him-with a Girl!

* * *

Several emotions boiled inside of him, confusion, anger and despair. They all collected in one sharp center of his body and almost knocked him over, he staggered backwards, unable to say anything. He turned and fled, running back into the living room. Freddie knocked on a chair by accident in his confused- angry state, he was sure that they heard the chair slide on the hard floor over the music, and if they did, he didn't care. He fought the nausea and went into his kitchen to grab a glass of water to calm himself down.

"Freddie?" her voice answered right behind him.

He set the glass down on the kitchen sink and turned to a naked Sam, "How…how could you?" he could barely say the last word before choking up on it. Since the moment they got together- he and Sam had been kissing and fucking like crazy every chance they got. Not once did he ever think of cheating on her, nor did he think she ever thought the same.

"I'm sorry Freddie…I wanted to tell you when I thought you were ready." she looked pained, but he wasn't sure if it was real or out of guilt. Her sad face made his anger go away slowly, all this time he just wanted her to be happy, but he had no idea what to do. Should he smack her and kick both her and the stranger on his bed out of his apartment? so many things to do.

"did I do something to push away from me Sam? Am I not fun anymore?" she rushed to him, putting both her sweaty hands on his face. "Don't ever think that Benson, you know damn well when that cock of yours goes in me, you and I always, always get off of each other. You've done nothing to push me away and you will always be fun when you're with me, you've made me happy Freddie."

Freddie's anger had returned with a vengeance, "THEN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT IN THERE! HOW ARE YOU HAPPY WHEN YOU'RE FUCKING A STRANGER WHO'S A FUCKING GIRL TOO!"

* * *

Sam never knew he could get this angry, "I'm sorry Freddie…but that stranger happens to be my neighbor. I don't know how it happened but one thing led to another and we sort of started having sex, I knew it was wrong and I should have stopped. But each time we fucked longer and longer- but I'm not a lesbian Freddie I swear."

A female voice inside Freddie's head told him to hit Sam as hard as he could and to kick the neighbor girl out too, but before taking any action he needed to know the identity of the neighbor. "What's her name Sam…your neighbor" he asked her.

"Jade west…she's a real looker Freddie and guess what…she's a squirter. Remember when you made me squirt the first time we fucked. Look I know you can't forgive me now or maybe even tomorrow, but it's only fair that you get to fuck her now that you know everything. I won't get mad if you want to fuck only her Freddie…"

* * *

**Freddie's Bedroom**

Freddie agreed to have sex with Jade west, whether he would also be fucking Sam was yet to be found out. Sam pulled him into his bedroom where Jade was lounging on his bed, she had a long rubber dildo sticking out of her fuck hole- it almost looked like she had both genitals until she pulled it out of her drenched hole and threw it on the floor where it made a 'thud' sound. Freddie was in awe, Jade's breasts were slightly larger than Sam's. her pussy was shaven clean, connecting the longest, sexiest legs he'd ever seen.

Freddie thought about everything that was going to happen, he turned to Sam and asked her if she was sure of all of this, "Please do it Freddie…I was wrong, and you were right. I fucked up on this one…but I'll always love you Benson."

Freddie lifted her up and laid her down on his bed, he removed his polo shirt and tank top, along with his jeans, socks, shoes and boxers. He was now completely naked as the girls on his bed, "You plan on fucking with me that sick cock of yours Freddie" Jade asked him, "Sam what do you think I should do?" he said with a grin. Sam watched him jerk off, trying to get the captain fully erect**. **

"Sam you're man just asked you a question" jade moved closer to Sam, as If answering him without words, Sam started sucking on Jade's breasts, "I think you better show this bitch how a cock is used Benson!" those were the words He wanted to hear from her. "so I'm a bitch huh Puckett ? Freddie I don't think she even deserves some"

Freddie took his spot on the bed and laid down, Jade went for his cock and started sucking on the beast, bobbing her head up and down real fast. Freddie reached for Sam's head and kissed her, their kiss was filled with so much passion it left them panting,

* * *

"Does this mean you forgive me Freddie?" she asked in her most innocent voice.

"I guess I can let this slide, after all if Jade was a guy…" Sam pressed a finger on his lips, "I wouldn't even go there with any other guy Freddie…just you" she assured him. Freddie pulled her in for another kiss and pulled her up higher on him so he could suckle on her breasts, he pulled her up once more so she could kneel above his head. Her pussy hovering just above his mouth, he licked his lips and grabbed her luscious plump ass cheeks and pulled her throbbing mound on his mouth. Sam gasped and clenched her teeth when she felt his tongue exploring a hole he knew so well by now, she gripped the headboard and grinded herself on his mouth and tongue.

Jade looked up from sucking on Freddie's cock and smiled, she couldn't resist the burning between her legs and impaled herself on Freddie's beast. Both girls began bouncing and moaning loudly out of pleasure, their tits bounced around trying to get the most out of the fun and boy beneath them. Both of them reached their orgasms a bit sooner than the other, Sam came screaming and practically pissed all over Freddie's mouth- of course he knew it wasn't piss just from the taste. Jade came second, squirting just a bit on Freddie's dick's she mauled her own breasts to increase her orgasm.

Jade turned Sam around to kiss her, but first Sam had to know if it was ok with him, "just so as long as I don't hear any 'I love you' In those kisses." "I already told you I loved you Freddie didn't I? besides it's just kissing,"

Sam and Jade's tongues danced wildly with each other, Freddie grabbed Sam's hips and sucked on her exposed pussy which was still throbbing. The girls breasts were pressing hard against each other, their stiff erect nipples brushing together. It was all too much for Sam to take, the dual sensation from her tits rubbing on another pair of jugs bigger than hers and Freddie's tonguing sent her hips bucking against him and screaming into Jade's mouth.

Freddie held onto Sam's tits to help her ride out her long orgasm, While Sam moaned and bucked- Jade concentrated on getting off on more of Freddie's dick which showed no sign of fatigue - and neither did he. She bounced on him while pressing her tits together, Freddie thrusted upwards to help her when she too came, this time squirting a lot of her girl cum on Freddie's cock and Sam's stomach. Her pussy was tight and it spasmed like a champion when fucked well, both girls fell to the side exhausted with jade on top of Sam. Their heaving breasts pressed against each other, and Jade's pussy leaked freely all over Sam's thighs. Freddie propped himself up on his elbows and watched the girls pant and trying to speak.

"_He's fucking amazing Sam_…" jade whispered, "I know" Sam answered proudly.

* * *

Jade kissed Sam and rubbed her clit on hers, Sam reached out to jerk Freddie's wet slippery cock, reminding him he was still more important. "Watch this Freddie! Sam shouted at him, she lifted herself up and rolled jade on her back. She sat up and rammed her pussy against Jade's, jade groaned in delight and fucked back against the blonde. Freddie saw Sam lift jade's leg up and pounding away at their pussies as if she had a cock of her own. Jade grabbed the bed sheet in both hands and began to yell out curses. "YOU FUCKING BITCH FUCK ME, CLIT FUCK ME TILL I SQUIRT ALL OVER YOUR STUPID FACE!"

Jade arched her back and squirted like a water gun all over Sam tits and pussy, Sam continued to pound her pussy until jade fell on her back. Freddie couldn't resist any longer and pushed Sam on top of Jade, he smacked her ass cheeks with his dick before fucking her mercilessly. "AW FUCK FREDDIE! FUCK BABY! YES! YES! YES!" shouted out Sam, with each of his thrusts her clit rubbed against Jade who was weak all over. The jiggles he got from fucking Sam from behind reminded him he was still the man. The wall was taking a beating too, the headboard was making small cracks and fractures on the wall it hit. Freddie continued on when he felt Sam's G-spot, he plowed into it which made Sam scream in joy, he pulled out half way and pushed himself back in - he repeated this process until she squirted all over Freddie's and Jade's genitals.

Sam had to get out of the flesh pile and sit on something, she took Freddie with her to suck on his nuts and cock. She picked up the double dildo jade brought with her that she used to fuck her with, she threw it to jade to use on herself. She found the rubber phallus and inserted in her pussy, she leaned onto her side and watched Sam kneeling below Freddie- gagging on his cock and fondling his nut sack.

"Get back here Freddie…you already fucked her…now get back here and finish the job." jade said with very little energy left even in her voice.

* * *

Sam stood up and wrapped an arm around her man. She stroked his dick and spoke, "I don't know about that jade…before he came in, it was always u and that monster half way inside your snatch that fucked me, it's only fair that we both fuck you now. You game Benson…" Freddie could only smirked at her. Freddie took his spot underneath Jade and her large round heaving breasts, Off to the side Sam grabbed the double dildo and inserted half of it inside her- the other half dangled between her legs like an actual cock. "You ready Jade? I hope you are Cuz I'm gonna keep going until all three of us cum"

Jade never experienced a Doubled penetration before, and now Sam came up to her with the most sadistic look on her face. Freddie inserted his beast inside jade's horny pussy, while at the entrance of her ass Sam pushed the slippery dildo in her. "FUCK!" jade screamed. Freddie lead the session with thrusting upwards, Sam matched his rhythm and began ramming the toy just as hard in her as Freddie's cock. Jade could only stay still in her position, on all four taking it raw in both her holes. Freddie never sucked on another girl's tits and jade's were in his face. He sucked hard and pulled hard on her tasty nipples. Behind her, Sam licked the sexual sweat from jade's back. "Fuck Sam I'm Close!" he warned Sam.

Sam pounded jade's asshole faster and faster, getting as much stimulation from the toy as possible. Freddie felt Jade's walls closing in and beginning to convulse, "AAAHHH!" screamed out all three of them, Sam's walls convulsed and popped the rubber cock out of her pussy which began to squirt heavily, she let her girl juices cover jade's back and round tight ass. Freddie pulled out and spurted his thick white gooey cum all over jade's alabaster face, Neither of them had ever been this tired before.

Hours after Jade had left with all her belongings, Freddie and Sam had one more round left in them, Sam mounted him and impaled herself on his beast. They fucked to their own pace, sucking face and telling each other how much they loved one another.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next chapter will involve a lesbian Sam, a horny Cat, and a Freaky Andre" _


	2. Chapter 2:Banana, Tomato, Chocolate

_**House of Fl**__**3**__**sh **_

Chapter 2: Banana, Tomato, Chocolate [Sam/ Cat/ Andre]

By: The Tenderness 1.0

**A/N **_"Arriving to a new school, Sam Puckett, a proud lesbian catches Cat valentine walking pass her. She knew what she wanted and how to get it, but in order to get to it, she would also have to be open to much more. To get to the Cat, she would also have to let Andre get to her…deep in her"_

* * *

**H.A, Lunch Period**

Sitting together outside of the school on lunch tables, Andre and Cat had been sucking face for about a full 5 minutes. How the two got together was on part of both of them wanting to get much more out of the other. Andre always knew their was a loving nympho underneath that façade of a ditz and airhead, And Cat never knew there was such a sexual beast inside of Andre…and in his boxers. The first time they made love, Andre wasn't so sure if his red headed friend was a virgin or not. Long story short, when all 8 inches of him wouldn't go all the way inside her- he had already gotten his answer then and there.

Each and everyday whenever they was a chance, Andre would go down on her in the janitors closet, and the same vice versa. As far as both of them were concerned, they were comfortable in their relationship.

That all changed today when another year in Hollywood arts was starting for sophomores and juniors alike. One freshmen in particular caught Andre's eye, she was a five foot blonde with a beautiful face, golden curls, big tits and a luscious round ass that her jeans did well to squeeze. But being the kind of person that Andre was, he could tell that she wasn't straight. How could he tell? Her eyes focused in on the tits of jade and ass of Trina and Tori when she passed them. When she and Andre saw each other, there wasn't much chemistry between them.

Cat saw the new girl walking by and stood up from the table with a hop, a blue strapless dress that she wore accentuated the shape of her tits and made them bounce when she hopped off the table. The new girl stopped to see what Cat wanted, "Hi, you must be new here! I'm Cat valentine and this is my boyfriend Andre Harris" she greeted the blonde with great joy.

"Hi Cat…I'm Sam Puckett. And yeah I'm new here…you wouldn't mind giving me a tour of the school would you?" Asked Sam, Cat leaned in to kiss Andre once more. "I'm going to give her a tour of our school, don't melt out here with out me k"

"Can't promise you that red, after all you know what happens to a Hershey kisses when it's left all alone, it either melts or grows cold as a rock" Andre watched Cat lead Sam into the school, he caught every glance Sam took at his girl's features. A voice in him told him to keep his eye on the new girl. He stood up from the table and dusted off his jeans, he walked into the school to find Cat and Sam.

* * *

**Inside of The School**

He checked Improv class, the music and instruments class, craft services and even the bathrooms- she wasn't anywhere where he though she would be. Then his eyes zoomed in on the door, the janitors closet. It was where they usually went to relieve some stress or indulge in a quickie if there was time, he looked to his left and right- there weren't a lot of students inside yet or wandering the halls. He walked slowly and quietly to the door stopping in front of it just to listen if there was anyone in there, there was and it sounded like two familiar female voices.

"_I told you I don't want to do that with you, I'm into guys, and I have a boyfriend, didn't you see him and when I introduced him." _

"Look I think you're very beautiful Cat, you got amazing legs, I bet you're tits are just as big as mine…look just give me a call if you ever want to try. I'm a lesbian and let me tell you…guys are good for only one thing honey, sticking it, unlike us girls who will lick it."

"That's it I'm getting out of here Sam, good luck finding your way around-"

Just as cat walked out of the closet, for a mere second both girls saw a young man in a white two piece suit and a contrasting double- breasted waistcoat with a pocket watch. His silver sunglasses were and looked expensive, yet when the girls blinked their eyes to make sure- it turned out to be Andre standing at the front of the door.

"Andre! oh my god did you hear-" Cat was cut short, "I heard it all Cat…Sam if you want to get in on what me and Cat have going on, I wouldn't mind- its her who has to approve"

"If you heard everything Andre then you know that I'm a lesbian, I don't dig cocks or a pair of balls, I'm not that kind of girl." Sam answered to his offer. Cat walked out and took her side by Andre, she whispered something into his ear that got him smiling and herself giggling. Cat told Sam that if she could meet her at her own house, she would experiment with her, Andre being there too of course.

* * *

**Cat's House **

Right after their little agreement in the janitors closet, Sam followed the directions to Cat's place after going home and getting a change of clothes. She came to the front door step of the red head's home, nervous and excited. She's never allowed any guy to even touch her, not even a boy who she would consider a best friend. She was excited thought about having sex with Cat, there was so much she wanted to do to her and If Andre wanted to get in on it- she couldn't really stop him.

Sam knocked on the door and waited, Greeting her at the step was Cat who was wearing jean shorts with the zipper down. As a top, she only wore a white oversized jersey. "Hey" said Cat,

"Hi" responded Sam. Sam walked in and sat on the couch, Cat closed the door and locked it.

She lifted up her shirt and tossed it aside, Sam saw that the red head wasn't one to waste time so she too began to undress. She liked that Cat's tits weren't being covered by a bra, and that she had delicious looking brown areolas and stiff nipples. She wondered where her man was at in all this, cat stepped out of her shorts and made her way over to Sam.

Cat mounted Sam and ran her hands and fingers in the blonde locks, Sam gripped Cat's thighs and felt them up. Her hands went up and cupped Cat's ass cheeks, her hands explored her belly and tits. "Where's you man at Cat? I thought he said he was going to be here" wondered Sam.

* * *

**Cat's Bedroom**

"He's here, he's in my bedroom waiting for us. C'mon, I'm not going to deny him any of this" Cat stood up and lead the topless blonde to her room, Once inside Cat's room Sam gasped at the sight before her. Laying down with his arms behind his head and legs apart, was Andre and the biggest dick Sam had ever seen on a boy- and it wasn't no toy like the few she owned. Cat went and took her place next to Andre, he pulled her in closer for a kiss. Sam was more fixated on them kissing than on his tool, she wanted in. "come sit here Sam, let's take turns feeling each other." Suggested Cat who was jerking Andre off in front of her, Sam watched Cat's tits rock back and forward instead of her hand going up and down her man's tool.

Sam removed her jeans, panties, socks and shoes. Cat was the center piece in all of this as Andre and Sam licked and caressed one of her B-cups. Cat moaned in ecstasy, biting her lower lip as Sam's fingers teased her clit which stuck out of its hood. Andre felt her thighs and gave her peach a few smacks here and there, just to get her juices going. When Cat began to play with Sam's C-cup breasts, It was her turn now to be at the center.

Getting a closer look at Sam's larger chest, Andre saw that her areolas were very large, taking up far more of her breasts than Cats did. With her jeans and panties removed a few seconds ago, her naturally hairy pussy was quite erotic in the light of the room. Andre's hand instinctively reached between her legs and gently probed her folds. To his surprise, she was already quite wet. Andre saw that Sam didn't want to make eye contact with him, so he went behind her and kneaded her large breasts and stiff nipples. Cat took her front and knelt down to lick and probe her tongue in Sam's folds. Her blonde pubes tickled cat's nose, but that only made the red head want to eat her out even more.

Andre was last to be felt up, Cat took the lead over Sam's nervousness, since she was already familiar with his body she massaged his hairless balls and whacked him off. Andre had Cat on his left and Sam on his right, he felt on their breasts and played with their nipples, He felt like a king doing this.

* * *

"Have you ever had sex with a guy before?," Cat asked Sam.

"No," Sam replied, flatly. "I'm a lesbian, or did you forget already"

" Well I think you're going to like it," Cat told her, "He's an incredible lover." With that, the decision had been made: Andre was going to fuck Sam first.

Sam laid on her back, her legs spread before him. Cat tore open a condom and unrolled it onto his cock and squeezed his balls afterwards. Cat guided his cock to the entrance of Sam's hairy pussy. This was the final moment to turn back for either of them, but the desire was too strong. Andre gently raised Sam's legs and positioned his cock to enter her hairy pussy. There was a lot of friction; her pussy was dripping and tight. It didn't enveloped his entire cock on the first thrust since she was virgin, he played with her folds a bit before pushing his tool inside the blonde. Sam grunted in a way that made her sound almost masculine- blood oozed out from around his thick cock.

They soon got into a rhythm. He slid his cock out slowly and quickly thrusted it back into her. Sam let out a deep grunt on each thrust. After thrusting, Andre would pause for a second to stimulate her engorged clit. Sam moved her hips in a way that could only be described as awkward, as if she wasn't sure how to react to the weird invader penetrating her. Cat took turns playing with Sam and Andre. Her hand caressed Sam's large areolas. Andre reached out and squeezed Sam's other breast, without breaking their rhythm. Cat went in and massaged Andre's balls when he stopped pumping.

"What does her pussy feel like?" Cat asked.

"Incredible," he replied. "Her pussy is tight as hell Cat, Fuck it's gripping my dick so tightly," not really thinking about what he was saying in the throes of passion.

Sam continued with the grunts as her pussy got pounded. She had a smirk on her face the entire time Andre spoke about her snatch, it was always her telling girls how tight they squeezed her rubber cocks she wore.

A minute after their speaking, Sam arched her back in the tell-tale convulsions of an orgasm. The spasms of her pussy brought him back to the many moments where he had Cat screaming and convulsing like the dike under him.

"That's it.," Cat said, as she returned to playing with his balls. "Shoot your load into the condom, let her feel how hot your cream is Andre."

Cat's dirty talk was enough for him. He began to pound Sam's pussy like a fiend, no longer pausing to stimulate her clit. Sweat collected on his forehead as beads. Finally, his cock twitched slightly and he could feel the pressure begin to build. He continued pounding until he couldn't hold back any longer.

He gripped Sam's hips and thrusted his cock all the way into her and held it there as his cock erupted. Cat was still playing with his balls, gently squeezed while they emptied themselves. Andre's cock twitched during every spurt and it seemed as if it would never stop. he worried for a split second that the condom would burst, but his orgasm finally subsided. He paused for a moment and lightly ran the backs of his index and middle fingers down Sam's cheek. She looked up at him as she caught her breath.

* * *

"My turn" said Cat, she took over Sam's place and got on all four for Andre.

Andre rolled the wet cum filled condom off his dick and threw it on the floor, Cat was on the pill so he was free to fill her up unlike with Sam. Sam on the other hand slid under Cat in a sixty nine position, this way Cat could lick and munch on her hairy pussy while she licked and flicked Cat's clit. Well when Andre slid his cock into his girlfriend, he spared no time in pounding her pussy like he did to Sam's, Sam was amazed at how her bald pussy could take so much of him- it made her understand why some women yelled or begged During sex.

"AAHHH FUUCCKK!" Screamed the ditzy red head, "FUCK MY PUSSY BABY! FUCK MY PUSSY!" she egged her man on, Andre gripped both her shoulders and hammered away at her horny red pussy.

"Hey while he's ramming you Cat, how about tasting me" Cat had almost forgotten about Sam, she lowered her head between Sam's thighs and licked the blonde's hairy pussy with fervor. They continued like that for a while before Cat suggested that they change positions. One of her favorite position had always been laying side-by-side, with Andre behind her. According to her, his cock hit her G-Spot perfectly when they were in that position.

Cat rolled over to face Sam, while he laid down on the bed. They continued to squeeze each other's tits while he repositioned himself. he lifted Cat's top leg with one hand and used his other hand to guide his cock back into her.

It slid in easily and he continued with his thrusting. Sam reached down between Cat's legs and rubbed her clit. Cat let out a loud gasp as she came. It felt like her pussy was having a seizure around his cock. Cat's orgasm was enough to send him over the edge, His cock twitched as it shot several loads into Cat's womb. They stayed in that position until their orgasms went away.

* * *

**Minutes Later**

As minutes went by and the teens caught their breath, Sam planned on doing what she came here to do, "I guess that cock of yours got its fill huh Andre? how about us girls have some fun" she told him.

Sam took her place between Cat's legs and kissed her, it was strange watching a girl kiss his girlfriend- but jerking off to the sight was amazing. His cum leaked out of her hole which Sam began to finger, she kissed her breasts and stomach- when she reached her cum filled pussy. She licked her lips and licked and sucked Cat's clit and folds, she even got some of his cum in her mouth which she spat out. Sam fingered Cat quickly, adding more fingers until she had three in her. Sam looked over her shoulders and saw Andre stroking himself, she tilted her head in a way as If she was calling him. Andre stood up and walked over to his pants to pull out another condom, he tore it out of the package and rolled it over his hard dick.

He took his place behind Sam and slid himself inside her, she let out a loud moan when he did. He fucked her heart shaped ass like before, with the same hard punishing thrusts. Sam grunted and twitched, her pussy which was always behind a strap on was now becoming familiar with an actual cock ramming her. Her walls tightened when he pushed himself exceptionally deeper, hitting a type of barrier in her.

"FUCK!" was all she screamed out, he was deep, deep in her. Sam quickened the pace of her fingers sliding in and out of Cat. From the bottom Cat saw Sam's thighs shake every time Andre pounded her, she was getting dominated by her boyfriend and it turned her on. Sam's C's rocked back and forth in the process as did Cat's B's. Cat's back arched in the sign that she was Cumming, Sam pulled her fingers out of Cat and sucked on them like she had just finished eating greasy chicken wings- reaching her climax as well. With one final thrust and grunt, Andre filled his condom and pulled out of Sam snatch with a pop. Sam's legs quivered when her orgasm washed over her body, Cat was more vocal.

* * *

"_That felt so good, Thanks Sam" _Cat said, as she stood up out of her bed. Sam was still trying to grasp the idea that she may end up liking getting fucked while sucking and licking on pussy, she knew this was a bad idea, but she was turning around on it. Cat tugged on Andre to get him out of bed and remove his condom, with another on the floor Andre picked Cat up and fucked her raw on her wall. Sam laid back and fingered herself to the sight before her, Cat wrapped her legs around his thighs and spread her arms on the wall behind them as he held her up and thrusted into her. Her bouncing tits got Sam fingering herself even more, her pubes were sticky with her juices and Andre's.

The moment came when Cat came moaning, Sam squirted out her orgasm and Andre shot his last load in Cat. Cat had legs of jelly at this moment and only wanted to grind her clit on Sam, Sam was happy to help and the two spent a few minutes Tribbing like tribal women. Hours later Sam left the spent teens and gave them her cell phone number, Cat and Andre kissed on the thought that they might invite her again- Sam promised to bring some toys for extra fun, one toy she had in mind was a feeldoe she had gotten from friends. it would be perfect for receiving and giving it to cat

* * *

**(!)**_ "More chapters too come"_


	3. Chapter 3:Witness

_**House of Fl3sh**_

Chapter 3: Witness [Robbie/ Trina/ Jade]

By: The Tenderness 1.0

**A/N **_"One day when Robbie and Trina are at school, Trina receives anonymous letters from an admirer. Robbie wants to know who it is that's sending letters to his girlfriend, Jade turns out to be the one and asks Robbie if it would be ok if she got something out of her system. With approval from both, Trina and Jade have a little girl sex first, then Robbie joins in after whacking off."_

* * *

**Robbie's Bedroom, Friday Night**

"Perfect fit!" Jade said.

Jade slowly pressed against Trina, mashing her labia into hers, and causing her clit to try to sneak it's way between her lips. that send a charge up her vagina, causing her to lubricate a lot all over her lips. She began to slowly grind against her, forcing her lips against Trina's, driving her clit deeper into her cleft. Sloppy wet sounds emanated from the gooey mess between their legs. Jade pushed back harder and now they were totally locked together in what seemed to be a permanent scissors, humping against each other. Jade pulled Trina's leg up to her face and began licking way down her calve. She bent her knee enough so that Jade could get lower to her feet. she licked her way down her foot and began sucking and licking her toes. Trina went wild, bucking harder against Jade.

Jade sucked harder on her toes and Trina went nearly insane with pleasure.

_"Oh God, Oh God, Ohhhhhhh God, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" _she screamed over and over.

Jade pulled Trina tighter against her as she went over the top. Jade could feel the pulsing in her vagina with her own, causing her to orgasm with her. For minutes, Trina seemed to spasm over and over, shaking and grinding against Jade's Pussy. They must have cum three or four times as their sloppy holes leaked all over them and Robbie's bed.

Robbie sat back watching and whacking off at a steady pace, not wanting to blow his load and miss out on all the fun. When jade rolled off of Trina, all Robbie could see was his girlfriend's bigger than normal Clit that stood up like the tip of someone's pinky finger. It was like a mini dick that jade used to get off on and one he sucked before fucking her.

"Alright Robbie…I'm waiting for it, shove that fucking dick right here, right inside here!" jade tapped on her pussy, spreading her labia to show him her wet glistening hole. Robbie took a condom out of his drawer and ripped the package to roll the latex covering over his dick, hard, long and ready- Robbie grabbed jade's hips and pushed himself inside her.

"_Yeah…that's how my and Trina's Friday nights are like now, and honestly I wouldn't change it for anything else. I get Trina six days of the week, and she get's Jade for one. I don't remember much on how it started, but I think it went like this."_

* * *

**One Week Ago, Trina's Bedroom**

Behind the locked door of Trina Vega's bedroom, She was on all four getting pounded from the back. Robbie was more than just an incredible boyfriend, he knew how to fuck her and how hard or slow to go. He had his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist, mouth next to her ear to whisper naughty things and his hips as closely pressed on her ass as possible.

He fucked her with long hard strokes, pulling out almost all the way then pushing himself back into her. Trina had to keep her hands pressed on her mouth to keep from yelling and letting Tori hear everything, she arched her back so as to stick her onion booty all the way up. Her C's pressed firmly on her bed as their fucking rocked the bed, Robbie might have weighed less than Trina- but he knew he had Trina Cumming over and over on the last pause they took.

"Alright Trina you know what time it is" he told her.

"Oh Fuck" she said with a bit of nervousness, "Don't say that Trina, besides you've never complained before"

"Easy for you to say Robbie, you don't know what it's like for us girls who are willing to give that up to the men we love," Robbie felt touched, "Wow Trina, i guess you must really love me a lot, thanks Trina…I love you so much"

Trina blushed, playing with her hair and diddling around with her fingers. Her onion shaped ass was still up in the air for Robbie to dominate all over again, he took a condom from his cabinet drawer. On top of the cabinet was a ball jointed doll with black hair, black dress and wearing a gas mask. It was a gift he received anonymously on his door step from someone. He pulled the condom out of it's packet and rolled it on down on his raging meat stick, he pressed his cock head in her tightest hole and pushed in slowly.

* * *

"Oh Fuck Yes…keep going baby" Trina egged him on, her hands gripped the sheets of her bed tightly. She had done this enough times with him to easily get past the pain, it was all carnal pleasure at this point. With all seven inches inside of her he began to pound her round fine ass with every amount of force he could generate. Robbie grabbed her long sweat soaked hair and tugged it back to see his girlfriend's sweaty face, "I love fucking you in here Trina…it's fucking Amazing and…Tight!"

"Robbie!…OH MY GOD I'M GONNA CUM! OH SHIT! I'M NOT KIDDING! ROBBIEE!" Trina wasn't kidding when she yelled out her orgasm, her pussy tightened and her asshole nearly severed his cock off. He knew he couldn't keep going if she was done, but that didn't meant he had to completely stop. He pulled out with a pop and removed his condom off his sticky dick and walked over to the front of her face, he held her chin up with one hand and jerked off with his other. Trina was panting and sweating, she looked up at into his eyes which were closed and then down to head of his cock. With a powerful long grunt, Robbie sprayed her face with thick white cum.

"Ah! Robbie!" she yelled at him, "Some of it got in my damn eye!" Robbie smirked and fell on her floor.

Laying down on her bed together fully clothed, Trina kissed Robbie on his cheek and lips. She adored the way he had exchanged glasses for contacts, she was in love with his new hair cut which had gel in it hours before their fucking. His old dew made him look like a shaggy dog, and she was turned almost every hour with his new muscular body- he had changed not for himself but for her. Trina thought she would never get the man of her dreams, but really all she had to do wait and give boys a chance. Thinking about him reminded her of something in school which she felt she needed to tell him.

* * *

"Hey Robbie can I tell you something?"

"Sure Trina, what's going on" he asked while playing with a strand of her hair.

"I don't know who's been sending me love letters Robbie, but I think the person might be very close to me…to know so much about me I mean" Robbie gave a her an odd look, "Someone is sending you love letters? Are you doing something you shouldn't Trina?"

"I'm not messing around behind your back Robbie, I swear. But I think it might be a girl though…" Robbie's cock sprang up, Trina took notice of that. "what makes you think that Trina?"

"I think that because the letters always ends with a heart drawn near the last word."

Days went by when Robbie was approached by jade when he was at his locker taking some books out, she leaned on the lockers and waited for him to close his locker. She came to him with a secret, she was secretly bisexual and craved His girlfriend. She couldn't let Beck discover her secret and offered herself to Robbie after she and Trina had sex, Robbie didn't mind the offer but he would have to ask Trina if she was down with any of it. After talking about for a while, Trina would only do it if he didn't kiss Jade, or cum inside her without wearing a condom. With the rules set, The trio indulged in a world of sex, and cheating.

* * *

**Present**

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH FUCK TRINA YOUR MAN'S GOT A BIG FUCKING DICK! AAHHH!"

Trina watched Robbie ram his cock inside of jade like a piston, it was like the many times he had done her. She leaned back on his wall and fingered herself to the sight, she swirled her hard clit around and stroked it like a mini dick. Robbie's bed shook wildly and banged on the wall, Jade was more vocal in what she wanted and was quite the screamers.

"MMM FUCK ME! YOU BIG DICK MOTHERFUCKER! OW! OH FUCK YEESS!"

"Make her Fucking piss herself Babe, c'mon don't go easy on her Robbie" Trina egged her man on. Jade's back was arching, she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. Her sweaty hair was all messed up at this point, her erect pointy pink nipples were easy targets for Robbie to suckle on as he pounded her as fast as he could. His voice had become ragged and his grunts had gotten louder, he pushed himself deep in her and kept himself in there. Her body looked like the letter C while he and she Climaxed, Robbie's grip on her hips gave out from the sweat collecting there. Jade twist and turned wildly, her orgasm was rocking her body hard and Robbie was inside her to feel it all.

He pulled out of her and took the cum filled condom off his sticky wet dick, he wasn't done yet. He the stamina for two horny girls so he signaled for Trina to come and Ride him, "guess it's my turn…just lean back and watch Jade" Trina said, she mounted Robbie and bounced her round peach of an ass on him.

"_Guess this is my new life now…and you know what, there's now way I would change It for anything else" _said the voice of Robbie Shapiro.

* * *

**(****!)**_ "More Chapters to Come soon"_


	4. Chapter 4:From The Board Game pt 1

_**House of Fl3sh**_

Chapter 4: From The Board Game Pt 1 [Tori/ Beck/ Andre]

By: The Tenderness 1.0

**A/N **_"Playing an ancient board game found by Robbie in Dragon Centennial park, he hands it over to Tori. A demon living in it possesses her and goes on a carnal expedition. Going through the fellas first, she ends it with the ladies."_

* * *

**Robbie Shapiro, Dragon Centennial Park**

Somewhere in the famous and infamous park where dragons once roamed, Robbie Shapiro was digging up some earth under the famous Dragon's Tree whose branches looked like dragon wings. He was digging earth up to bury an odd doll he received from his pen pal from Japan, she told him it would bring him good luck if it did everything it told him to do. When it began to tell him to steal and smack girls asses, he refused and a whole mess of bad luck started coming his way.

He figured one of the old legends of the park could work to help him, if one is to bury something evil or dark like an object next to the dragon's tree, the power of the dragon will destroy the object of bad luck and or evil. When Robbie buried the doll, there was a small sudden earthquake, then a disturbing scream that came from above the ground. It was terrifying enough to make him run away, he kept his ears closed with both hands as he kept running. With the earth rumbling and shaking, Robbie couldn't see a board game that was buried was forced up from the ground and it was about to trip him over.

"Whoa!" said Robbie out loud when he tripped over the bulky board game, by now the shaking and screaming had stopped. He checked all around him and saw nobody in the vast park that he could probably ask if they felt the shaking. With no one around his attention went to the old wooden and metal board game. There was dirt on it and tree roots covering it, he pulled the roots out and dusted off the dirt on the front of it. The title of the game was clear _"Crisis Pleasure" _it was more like an old sex game for failing marriages than for fun. He opened it up and saw a black circular glass in the center, one dice and all around the board were small blocks with different sex positions for men and women to try.

"This is weird…I can't keep this in my house, but then who should I give it to. There's always Beck, but then Jade might grab it and throw it In the trash. Trina wouldn't want it, Andre doesn't dig old games like this…and Cat, I'm not even going there with her. Maybe…maybe Tori might take an interest in it. Yeah that's what I'll do."

* * *

**Next Morning, School Day **

It was Tuesdays morning and Robbie had been carrying the board game all the way from home to school, when he got inside he stuffed it away in the janitors closet until the end of the day. But while the board game stayed in it's confinement of the closet, There was a whisper that he kept listening in his ear, it sounded female and it emanated from the board game. It was soothing at first until it began to sound angrier and angrier, it was irritating Robbie to no end.

When the end of the day came, Robbie went to grab the board game from the janitor's closet. When his hands grabbed the board game, the angry whispers suddenly stopped. He caught up to Tori leaving with Trina, they were about to leave in Trina's Lexus that her parents got for her.

"Tori wait up! I want to give you something" shouted Robbie at the last minute before Trina took off.

"_Trina wait a minute! Robbie has something with him_…hi Robbie what can I do for you?" she asked the boy with glasses and curly hair, "Hey Tori…I wanted to give you something that I found. It's a type of board game I think. I don't know if you'll like it but tell me what you think ok."

Robbie handed the board game to Tori who took it off his hands, she stared at it with intrigue and wondered what it was all about. Robbie was quick to leave the board with her and took off running in another direction. Tori was confused and raised her eyebrow, she gave Trina the clear to get going. Trina leaned in close to Tori and whispered in her ear, _"he has a crush on you I think, what do you think baby sister, gonna let him hit it?"_

"Trina! Oh my god…I like him but not like that." Tori said in her own defense.

"Whatever Tori you're just embarrassed the nerd is in love with you, Hahahaha I think it's funny and cute actually" Tori tossed the board game into the backseat and crossed her arms, slightly angry at Trina.

* * *

**Dragon Centennial Park **

Stepping out of the 'Dragon tree' came a man in a brown three piece suit, a chain watch hung from his vest pocket. He had combed back blonde hair and a mustache, he was much older than Michael and was here for someone. He looked to his left and right and then to the ground, he jabbed his hand into the mound of dirt that Robbie placed earlier and took a doll of fumiko out. He crushed it in his hand and just like that, the evil spirit that dueled with Michael and caused sexual exploits among the victorious friends was gone.

"There's something worse than her in this place…where is it…where's that damn Board Game!" said the stranger out loud.

* * *

**Vega Residence 8:00pm**

With Trina out on a date with a boy named Jeff tonight, Tori opened up the board game and began to check it out. There was a small quote above the small black glass in the center of the game, "To all those in need of pleasure, look no where else" Tori picked up the only dice on it and tossed it, like slow motion in a movie the dice rolled and turned. When it stopped…nothing happened, Tori threw the board off from her bed and grabbed her pear phone. The black glass of the game began to glow an intense green, just as Tori was calling Beck- a ray of green light shot out of it and went inside of Tori.

Tori dropped her phone and grabbed her throat, she was choking on something or someone that was taking over her body and mind. Her body shook like it was being electrocuted and her eyes fluttered quickly. Green light shot out of her mouth, ears and eyes when it was all over. She shook her head and fixed her hair like the experience was nothing, she picked up the phone and was greeted to the sound of beck asking if she was there.

"Tori you There? Hello Tori…Toriiii…damn it…"

"I'm here Beck…what are you doing tonight….sexy. Wanna hook up and maybe come over and…hit this." was her answer to him, beck was shocked on the other end.

"Tori…I'm seeing Jade, did you forget that already?"

"Yes! Did you forget about Me! Get over here or else we're not friends anymore Beck Oliver…." there was a momentary pause, "Fine…but you gotta keep this a secret Tori, nobody can know about this."

"Good boy Beck" she told him, she hung up and threw her phone on top of the game. The color of her eyes were a sharp green instead of her regular brown.

* * *

**Authors Speed Card, Tori and Beck **

"Mmmm! Fuck Beck! You're so fucking good at this….MMMM! right there beck, Right there keep hitting that spot….OOHH! YEESSS!"

Fucking her hard and pounding his cock into her over and over was Beck, he had no idea why he was doing what he was doing or why Tori was acting the way she was; but beck only hoped it would end soon. That was one part of his hope that would have to be crushed, Beck though Tori was wearing green eye contacts when he looked into her eyes. But her high libido and lustful craving for more made him hold all questions until the end, that was If she would even answer them.

"Fuck! I fucking hate Jade…keeping your cock all to herself, I knew she was selfish but greedy…AAHHH! FUCK MY PUSSY! FUCK MY PUSSY! I'M ALMOST THERE BABY!"

"I think greedy and selfish are the same things Tori…Oh fuck I can keep going forever!" Tori's thighs wrapped tightly around his waist when he said that, her finger nails raked the skin on his back. She reached her head up to get a kiss out of him, but Beck even balls deep in his friend's Pussy couldn't give her what he gives Jade- a kiss. He turned his face away every time she wanted to kiss him. This only made Tori angry, she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced his face closer to hers.

"Tori I can't…Tori c'mon Stop It!"

"Shut the fuck up and concentrate on shooting your fucking cum in me…I plan on getting pregnant!" she said with a grunt dominant voice, it almost didn't sound like her only because it wasn't her. "What! I don't want to become a dad yet Tori! Stop…let me pull out!"

Tori finally got to kiss him and with her kiss, she manipulated him into finishing inside of her. He was losing control of his body, his hips drove and pounded harder and deeper inside of her. Her grunts gave way to moans and from moans turned into Screams that escaped into Beck's mouth. Her back arched and her body began to shake, with a final push Beck held Tori as he shot his thick rich cum in her womb. Tori's lips finally separated from his, she needed to breath and let out a satisfied sigh. Beck finally regained control of his body and mind. He couldn't believe the mess he made between Tori's thighs, she practically oozed out his cum each time she moved.

"Fuck Tori!…Fuck! I can't believe you!" Beck was angry, he felt used and strangely like a woman, or what he though a woman would feel in moments like this. "Thanks stud…now get out of here before Trina comes home. I got lots more genes to collect tomorrow"

Beck grabbed his clothes, ran out of her house and took off in his truck that he came to her house in. "Genes? What the heck is wrong with her…oh fuck I knew I should have brought a fucking rubber with me. Shit! Shit! Shit!"

* * *

**Next Morning, 9:00am**

Waiting on one of the tables outside of the school and in front of the grub truck, Sat Tori Vega who was wearing normal clothes like any other day before the board game. Today she decided to seek another piece of man meat and his name was none other than Andre Harris, her best friend and love interest. Tori always held a little something, something for the second male in her group of friends. He was dark, handsome, well built and she could only imagine the beast he had taped to his thigh. She smirked and started to laugh, Tori or rather the spirit possessing her had a thing for thick long heavy dicks.

Andre came in carrying a bag with his base guitar in it, he borrowed the instrument from music class to help in an upcoming musical the school was planning. She could care less about all that, right now her mind was focused on getting some chocolate fudge to mix with her milk and possibly end up making chocolate milk. with Andre providing the Fudge and her providing the milk of course, Tori wasted no time in getting Andre to be inside her. He was the kind of guy that put their friendship first before any kind of sexual confession or adventure, Beck was more easily manipulated than him.

* * *

**Dragon Centennial Park**

Staying home for feeling sick, Robbie made a quick trip to the park to check if everything was all right. He had buried his doll that his Japanese pen pal sent him for reason of being evil and cursed, it made him uncomfortable and spoke to him even when it couldn't and shouldn't speak. There were no chips in it, it was not robotic- it was just cursed. He wondered also where the earthquake from yesterday came from, just after he buried his doll it happened. He walked up to the mound where he buried the doll and found that it had been dug up, his doll wasn't down there…but someone else was.

A white mist shot up from the ground and entered Robbie trough his mouth and nostrils, _"I need to act through a male in order to defend those Michael couldn't. stupid son of mine couldn't even handle his sister….now I have to handle his damn…" _were the words Robbie heard in the mist entering him, he lost consciousness soon after.

* * *

**Girl's Bathroom **

In a locked bathroom located in the third floor of Hollywood Arts, Andre sucked on Tori's tits. He sucked on her nipples and squeezed her B's as if he could make milk come out of them. By the way he hungrily flicked and suckled he really believed he would get a squirt or drops of it if he tried, His hands undid the button and zipper of her jeans. He slipped his hand down to her navel and went down further where he rubbed her moistening pussy lips, he slipped two fingers inside her sloppy hole and with his thumb circled and rubbed her Clit.

"Ohhh Yesss, oh yes, OH FUCK ANDRE! Pull those fucking pants down and fuck me over one of those damn sinks already."

It took Andre less than 30 seconds to step out of his pants and boxers, he pulled Tori's jeans and panties down to her ankles and made her step out of them. He moved over to a sink and bended her over it, he gave one of her peach cheeks a hard smack to test out the rippleness of her plump peach, "It'll do, I hope you're ready Tori because I've been wanting to hit this ever since you got to this school." with his thick chocolate cock hard and ready, he pushed himself inside of Tori slowly. Her pussy had the tell tale signs of getting fucked from time to time, she wasn't so loose or so tight but just right. "Fuck this!" Andre said out loud, with a hard grunt from him and a yell so loud from Tori, he stretched the Vega's walls to new lengths.

"Oh Fuck Andre! Wait! Wait! Ohh Pleassee Take it Out!" she begged of him, Andre wasn't having any of it. He grabbed hold of her hips and pulled out of her, dragging some skin with him, he pushed back in and started fucking her wild. "AAHHHH! AAAHHH! STOOPP! PLEASSEE!" her screams of pain would soon turn into ones of pleasure, she just needed some getting used to.

"Fuck! Andre you're a fucking bull Andre…you're a fucking BULL! OOHH FUCCKK! AAHH! YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING BRAKE MY PUSSY! DON'T STOP! WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T STOP!"

"What was up with what you were saying before…MMMM!…about you wanting me to pull It out?" Tori said nothing and only held on to the edges of the bathroom sinks so she wouldn't lose her balance. From below their connected smacking genitals, Tori was practically pissing on herself with girl juice, totally different from regular pee. Her juices just squirted out of her when Andre's rammed his cock all the way and pulled out, rammed all the way in and pulled out. Andre gave each of her ass cheeks a solid hard smack to make her tighten her pussy, "OW! FUCK!" she said for each smack on her plump peach.

Andre released his hold on her hips and instead pressed his hands on the tile walls in front of them both. He let his hips and lower muscles do the thrusting for him, he stuck his tongue out enjoying the pleasure that had befallen on them both. Tori's pussy was reddening and becoming very sensitive. Her climax had been building up for this moment, she was losing her sight as her climax exploded in her. "AAHH! FUCK GIVE ME THAT CHOCOLATE DICK! LET'S FUCKING MAKE CHOCOLATE MILK TOGETHER! AAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Tori punched and clawed at the wall in front of her like she was trying to grab a hold of it, "OH SHIT TORI!…AARRRGGHH!" With a mighty display of the human body and in this case their reproductive organs, The cum in Andre's balls boiled over and shot out from his urethra and inside of Tori's womb, making the "chocolate milk" she so desired. Tori's legs quivered and lost their strength to keep her up, she fell on her knees and fell on her back. She rubbed her leaking pussy and clit and watched Andre. Andre sat down and leaned back on the wall, he scratched his thighs and smiled at Tori, Tori only watched the cum still leaking from Andre's beast. She sat up and grabbed her panties and jeans, she said nothing except for a few words.

"You got a thick fucking dick deary…fuck I'm surprised the girl's body can handle it. See you around big man." Andre was confused, why was she talking like that? But now that he thought about it…her eye colors were different today. He picked up his clothes and went outside to talk to her, he was in for a bigger shock when he saw that she had disappeared. "Tori…where'd you go?" he asked himself.

Tracking down the last male member of her group Tori ended up in Dragon Centennial Park, she stopped in front of the Dragon tree where a well dressed and well groomed Robbie was waiting for her. Wearing the same three piece suit and pocket watch as the spirit that came out of the famous tree, Robbie had his arms crossed and a serious look to his face. "No more running Hun, it's time to come back home" he said in a voice that definitely wasn't his. Tori smirked and responded, "it's a shame…and he really wanted to fuck this girl. Now that you're in him, I can't risk being taken by you. Well honey after I have my way with these boys girl friends I'll come back…or maybe I won't. I'm not like our daughter, I'm actually smart." answered the possessed Tori.

"And I'm not like our son, to soft on a family member that he prolongs their capture till the end." the possessed Tori vanished before the possessed Robbie, Robbie unfolded his arms and started to walk out of the park to find her.

* * *

**Story Details**

_James and Eileen_- followers of my one shot stories will know who Michael and Fumiko are. Positive and Negative forces who are also siblings, with the destruction of Fumiko, Michael and his fancy white suit and sunglasses will no longer make appearances. Now their parents will take their place. James's, The father's calling card will be his gold pocket watch. And Eileen, the mother will be green eyes. I hope this transition won't upset my readers, pt 2 will come out soon.


	5. Chapter 5:From The Board Game pt 2

_**House of Fl3sh **_

Chapter 5: From the Board Game pt 2 [Tori/ Jade/ Cat]

By: The Tenderness 1.0

**A/N **_"Trina has been left out for reason that I don't dwell in the whole incest thing, possessed or not I don't really dig that."_

* * *

**Tori and Jade, Girl's Locker Room**

Time had passed as possessed Tori got some action from Andre and then from there, went to see if she could get her claws on Robbie. But as the spirit inside of Tori pointed out, her husband, James had his influence on Robbie- so she couldn't lay her hands on him. That didn't bother her one bit, with two boys in her palms she turned her attention to the girls. Jade and Cat were ripe for the taking and although Possessed Tori lacked a cock, some good old fashion Tribbing would do the trick. After all, what she was after was their climax which momentarily brought out the souls of people.

It was souls that gave the spirits of the negative side power and influence over people, and it was something that the spirits of the positive side fought to keep inside of humans. Tori appeared in the inside of the girl's locker room, she was sitting on one of the many benches that lined the room along with lockers. Her green eyes stared at her hands and shoes, wondering where this was all going. Passing by her wearing only a towel that covered her naked body was Jade West. Tori lifted her head and watched her enemy walk into an open shower stall. Jade caught Tori staring at her, not just staring at her but checking her out too.

"What are you looking at Vega? You want something from me….[chuckles] you know if you were a guy you could fuck me all you want in here and I wouldn't tell anyone, not even Beck. Then again you'd probably be a lousy fuck anyways…alright stop staring at me you freaking lesbian"

Tori waited for all the girls to leave the Locker room until she could make her move on the loud mouth, when the last of them were gone and when Jade was finished with her shower; Tori went in for it. When jade was putting on her sports bra and lifting up her panties, Tori grabbed her by the sports bra straps and slammed her up against the wall before she could respond. Tori slammed her over and over and over again against the wall while Jade screamed for her to stop. On the last slam the straps of Jade's bra broke in her hands and her beautiful white C's popped out and bounced against Tori's hand.

Since Tori was seemingly distracted by Jade's tits, Jade tried to run away, Possessed Tori grabbed her by the waistline of her panties.1.)

* * *

"Naughty, Naughty", Tori purred and yanked her back up against the wall. There was nothing left of Jade's bra except for the bits on the floor, Tori pulled Jade's violet colored panties down to ground and attacked her Pussy. Tori's strength was greater than jade's and she used it to hold her hands to the wall while she helped herself to some of her pie, Tori tongued and sucked on jade's moistening pussy lips. Jade closed her eyes and faced the other way, Moaning and rubbing her thighs together it was clear that jade was enjoying the licking. Tori looked up at the girl facing away from her, she nibbled at her hard throbbing clit just to get her attention. "look at me….Look at me!" she said in a muffled tone.

Jade looked down at Tori with eyes that looked like they were gonna rolled to the back of her head, "What was that about me being a lesbian? Sometimes it's better when there's a girl licking you…instead of your man sticking you."

"That is how your pussy tastes?…now I see why Beck can't wait to shove it all the way in you slutty hole. now lay your ass on the ground." Possessed Tori licked Jade's face then smacked her ass knowing the vibrations would drive her , Jade laid on the floor. She watched Tori while caressing her breasts, as Tori took off her bra, pants and panties. With her legs separate she kneeled over Jade's head; just the mere thought of Jade eating her pussy got her so much wetter. As she slowly lowered onto her face, Jade grabbed Tori's hips and stuck her tongue in her wet pussy and twirled it. With her free hand she toyed with her clit as if it were a mini joystick.

"Oh yes! Oh fuck yes! Suck my pussy! Keep fucking sucking it!….twist my clit you bitch, TWSIT IT!…OH YESS!" with Tori's pleasure senses at their peak, she released a torrent of cum all over Jade's face. The sexual spirit inside of Tori refused for all of this to end so easily so she made Tori reposition herself in between Jade's thighs. Tori smirked and licker her lips, she positioned her pussy and hard clit right on top of jade. "I don't have a dick…but who needs one when we're both this hot and ready…." with that said, Tori and Jade grinded and rubbed their wet pussies together. Tori's clit was growing slowly as the two girls rubbed on each other for stimulation, her clit was getting longer till it was the size of her pinky finger.

Tori's need for sex and with the influence of the spirit inside her, A long clit was the result of it and the answer. She took this chance to try out her "dick-clit" on Jade, jade felt something slip in the folds of her snatch and gasped when Tori started pumping into her. The extreme sensitivity of her clit was more than a man could feel, which meant more pleasure but only for a short time before climaxing. Jade gripped Tori's ass and smacked it hard, she wanted Tori to give it all to her.

"Fuck My Pussy Vega! Fuck my Damn Pussy!….AAAHHH! AAAAHHHH!" Jade writhed under Tori and bucked wildly, her pussy walls tightened and clamped down on Tori's little member. Tori's climax was more quiet, it was so strong her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her mouth hung open like her tongue that drooled of her pleasure. Both girls were breathing hard and even chuckling, but listening in on everything going on in the locker-room was Cat valentine who came back to collect Jade. She took a peak from the wall she was behind, she noticed how wet her friends were between their legs and that she too had wet herself watching and listening to them.

* * *

**Trio, Girls Bathroom**

Possessed Tori stood up and ordered Cat to show herself, Cat walked slowly out into the open. She was still in her gym attire and her shorts that she managed to wet from touching herself, Tori's clit which was still hard got even more stiffer imagining taking her Red headed ditz of a friend from the back. "Jade…Get her and remove her damn shorts" she ordered Jade.

Jade stood up and rushed over to Cat to pin her down, Cat put up a decent struggle to keep jade from undressing her. She pulled on jade's hair, pushed her off and even tried punching her, but when those short's and pink panties came off; Tori was right there. "Hold her down!" Tori commanded. Tori slipped her mini hard member inside Cat's tight pussy and reveled the pleasure she got out of it. With her friend's walls squeezing on her clit, Tori did her just as hard as she did Jade. Cat slowly gave in to the pleasure and even helped Tori by wrapping her legs around her. Tori pounded and rammed her clit dick inside and out and back in again inside of Cat.

Cat moaned and Tori grunted, before Tori could bring Cat to climax and herself again; Possessed Robbie came through the wall in a sky blue colored portal. He pulled chains with hooks on the end tips out of his vest and launched them at Tori, Tori pulled out of Cat and tried to make a run for it. But by then Robbie's hooks hooked her and pulled Eileen, the sexual negative spirit out of her body. Tori's mind had returned to her, her clit had returned to normal and she was now….

"Stupid bitch….did you really think I would let you continue this little conquest? I am James! Your captor and judge, right now let's return the souls of the boys and girls you almost got away with." said the voice of James acting through Robbie. Robbie tied Eileen up and inserted his hand through her chest where he pulled out four glowing lights, each one a soul belonging to Beck, Andre, Jade and Tori. He threw the souls up into the air where they flew back into their bodies, James excused himself and bowed to all the girls in the room. He grabbed the chains holding Eileen and took them both back to their dimension. Robbie fainted and all his fancy clothes and features returned to normal. The thing is, when James left his body he left Robbie naked.

* * *

Cat still hadn't reached a climax and Jade was in no hurry to get to her next class, Robbie awoke from his trance with a major hard on, morning wood. "whoa….what's going on here…why am I naked? Why are all of you naked….whoa"

Minutes after having an evil sexual spirit extracted from her body, Tori was awoken by the sounds of Moans and skin on skin contact and by the sounds of it; someone was getting slapped or getting fucked. Then Tori heard the voices of her friends, "Hurry up Robbie or else someone's gonna come in…and make her cum already, I want my turn too." that voice belonged to Jade.

"AAHH! AAHH! AAHHHH! YESS! YEESS! YEEESSSSS!" and that one belonged to Cat, Tori gave the side of her head a light tap to see if she was ok. She was still naked and searched for her clothes that were lying down on the ground with others. At the end of the locker room she saw Robbie jerking off and shooting his cum all over Cat's face. "AAHH! FUCK!" Robbie grunted as he released.

"What are you guys doing!" asked Tori.

"Oh hey Tori…What happened? some weird twilight zone stuff happened I think. Oh and Vega you owe me a new sports bra." Answered Jade. Tori looked around on the floor and saw a torn bra that jade was talking about. She left the three to their fun and only wanted to head home, she went to the nurses office to get permission to leave.

eight weeks had passed since the incident and Tori was showing all the signs of Morning sickness ever since. She had wondered what was going on with her and asked her mother to take her to the hospital, it was there where her mother found out…Tori Vega was pregnant…with twins!.

* * *

**(!)**_ "More chapters coming out soon" _


	6. Chapter 6:Seeing Double

_**House of Fl3sh**_

Chapter 6: Seeing Double [Cat/ Trina/ Andre]

By: The Tenderness 1.0

**A/N**_"Sorry for the late posts readers, here's another good O' fashion threesome between Cat, Trina and Andre. suggestion from a guest, Cat is a Bisexual who enjoys giving It and taking it. Trina is a nympho who would want nothing more than getting with Andre. and Andre is just seeking opportunities wherever it or she presents herself." _

* * *

**Vega Residence, Living Room 9:00pm**

Sitting on the living room couch watching Television was Beck Oliver, he had his arms spread out on the top of the couch. His facial expression was one of pleasure and almost a hint of pain. Just below his belt was a head of brown long hair bobbing up and down, the sound of wet slurping and gagging was loud.

"…..Beck….I can't…take it all…"

"yes you can Tori…just keep it there I'm really close…I'm really….aaarrrhhh!" Beck held Tori's head close to his nuts and made sure her mouth took everything he had to offer her. Tori's eyes almost popped out of her eyes just as the white thick rich cum that tried leaking out of her mouth.

"Alright Tori…it's your turn." he said all eager and fast, while Tori gulped Beck's male goop; Beck undid her Jeans and Panties.

* * *

**Trina's Bedroom**

While some action was happening downstairs, Upstairs is where the real action of the night was taking place. Recently Tori noticed Trina and Cat spending a lot of time together on certain nights, she knew only by word of other girls and boys that Cat was in fact Bi. She knew that Cat and Robbie had fucked a few times while at school, how they two managed to get away with it was beyond her. As for little adventures she had with girls, one of them was in fact with a girl named Carly who attended another school. Much closer to home Jade had shared with her that she got Cat to go down on her one day after school in Dragon Centennial Park, she said it was… different.

After Cat had gotten both she and Trina off from a little heavy grinding, she stepped out of her bed to grab something from her red book bag she came to the residence with. Trina's eyes widened when she saw Cat pull out a red rubber double ended dildo. The way it moved and dangled in Cat's hand was a real turn on. They only ever did it once with that same toy, it was always Cat who was dominant with it. This time it was different, Cat slid one end inside of Trina's Pussy first and then bent the other half up to squat down on it. She slid down on the rubber toy till both of the girl's pussies touched, they both have had enough sex with Robbie and other fellas to stretch themselves a good length down there. The dildos fit right in perfectly inside both of them, it was then that Trina grabbed the cheeks of Cat's ass and began to thrust upwards- pushing the rubber phallus in and out of both of them.

Cat instinctively grabbed and kneaded Trina's bouncing C's as her own B size tits did the same. Cat grinded hard on her toy and Trina thrusted into her, both of them moaned and gasped when that special spot inside them got hit and stimulated. Cat bounced and swerved her hips, Trina was enjoying the pleasure and feeling of dominance she had over Cat. Their sweaty asses and wet pussies smacked on each other, Trina stopped and moved out from under Cat to get behind her. Trina positioned the rubber cock at Cat's entrance and slipped it back in her. Normally fucking in doggy with a double ended dildo was difficult, but Trina's horny pussy was squeezing the damn toy so tight it kept it in place when she started pounding Cat's plump jiggly ass.

"_C'mon Trina fuck me…aahh fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." _Cat said all eagerly and filled with lust.

Trina grips Cat's hips and fucks her friend as hard and as fast as she can move, while she thrusted, her large round tits bounced back and forth. She smacked both of cat's ass cheeks to get her to scream when she came. The toy did it's job when Cat came screaming and spasming, her vaginal walls squeezed on the cock end inside of her as if it was a real one. Trina's orgasm came just as quickly after her friend's except that when she came; she squirted the rubber cock out of her wet, dripping snatch. Sweaty and tired, Trina fell on her side of the bed thinking about a certain boy.

* * *

Cat propped her self up on her elbow and stared at Trina, Trina turned her head to face and ask Cat a couple of questions.

"Tell me something Cat…you ever managed to get in bed with Andre? Robbie is ok, he has a lot of energy…just not enough the package to get me to cum as quick as I want to. I've stopped trying to get Beck up here a long time ago, I know he fucks my sister whenever he and Jade have a stupid fight. And when they make up he fucks Jade just as wild as he does my sister; I would know, I can still hear her yelling in my head at night." Answered Trina on that matter.

"Andre is a tough one…I mean l really like him…I just don't know if he would go for someone like me because of the way I am. Still, sometimes I try to get him to come to my place even if it's just to help me with a real problem- but he sees past it." mentioned cat who had a hold of the double dildo in her hands.

Trina stood up out of her bed angry and frustrated at the idea of not being able to get with the only other available male member of her sister's group, she stared at herself in front of her closet mirror and wondered if she was fat or just didn't have all the goods black girls had that Andre went for. She had beautiful round tits, a nice onion shaped booty, a juicy looking pussy and thighs that could hold on to any guys or girl's [cat's] waist when being rammed in missionary. Cat watched Trina staring at her body part and posing, she came behind Trina and held her waist and started rubbing her clit on Trina's round peach. She picked up her pace and smacked her crotch against her friend's ass, Trina was getting some stimulation from it and rubbed her own hardening clit.

"_This is how I want Andre to fuck me…Trina" _she said all exasperated, _"I want him to stretch my pussy with that black cock….aaahhh just thinking about it get's me…get's me…AAHHHH!" _

Cat humped and smacked her crotch against Trina's jiggly ass, she used the crack of her ass to stimulate her little wet clit. Trina came a few second after only rubbing her self down there hard and swiftly. Trina's room was hot and stunk of nothing but girl sweat and juices, she opened up the window to let it all out.

* * *

**Andre, Dragon Centennial Park**

Sitting by himself under the dragon tree with his keyboard on lap, Andre sought inspiration in the stars for a new song or beat. No one was ever In danger when they sat under tree at night, or so went the many stories revolving around it and the park. There was the Dragon tree, the Dragon log and just recently discovered the Dragon Pond. The tree branches had shapes of wings, the dragon log [9 feet long] was wavy like a Chinese dragon, but the pond was said to cleanse or heal someone of their fears when they stared at their reflection long enough.

He placed his keyboard down and went to go find this Pond. The park was wide and rectangular with four corners, to the north [entrance] was the Dragon tree, to the south was the Dragon log and to the east was the Pond. The pond was surrounded by large white boulders, almost as if it was the center of something. The pond was very clear with strange fishes in it. He sat and stared at his reflection, his mind showed him images of his friends and past girlfriends. The though of having sex with either Cat or Trina or even the both of them was blurred, the fishes in the pond surfaced and splashed the water, the ripples cleared the image and there in front of him he saw it.

"_Cat and Trina…both of your pussies are mine" _he sounded determined and a bit crazy with lust. He left the park to wait for tomorrow, he hadn't noticed but he left his keyboard and bag that came with it there under the Dragon Tree.

* * *

**Next Day**

When the next day of school came rolling in for the Victorious group, there were a lot of surprises for everyone. Jade and Beck made up and got back together leaving Tori alone, Robbie found old white military clothes in the junkyard along with a an old ww1 gas mask. And Trina and Cat got unexpected attention from the fella they were thinking about and masturbating to last night; Andre Harris. He kept staring and winking at Trina and Cat whenever he had classes with them, he wanted to be partnered up with any of them when improv came around. Cat and Trina laughed and giggled, Andre was coming around on the idea of fucking them wild. How did they know? At lunch he stood behind Cat and had Trina stand behind him while standing at the grub truck. He gripped Cat's tits and smacked Trina's ass and held her close.

With so much attention being paid to the girls, there was going to be conflict on who deserved him the most. What the girls failed to realized was that it wasn't a matter of who deserved him, but how much he deserved them. Andre kept whispering strong sexual things in the ears of Cat and Trina,

"I'm going to fuck and make that pussy mine Trina" he told her when leaving improv.

"I want to fuck you so far up the ass cat I'm trying so hard not to throw you in a bathroom and just do that" he whispered into cat's ear when leaving music class.

* * *

It was clear by now to Andre that the girls couldn't wait till after school to get it in with him, just before last period the three of them grabbed their stuff and left in Trina's car to go to her place. While In Trina's car Cat sat in the back with Andre and began undoing the zipper of his black jeans. Andre's cock sprang out of it's fabric prison and stood at attention. Cat abandoned all inhibitions and started greedily sucking him off, Trina watched it all from the rear view mirror.

"You fucking whore Cat" said Trina to the red head bobbing her head up and down. Andre was glad Cat decided to wear a skirt today instead of jeans, he reached behind with his arm and pulled the hem of her blue skirt over her waist to get a feel on how wet she was getting. Her panties were soaked along with her thighs, Trina rubbed herself on every rd light she came up to watched Cat sucking Andre off. Andre didn't want to wait and positioned them as best he could in doggy, he pulled his jeans and boxers half way down and pulled down cat's drenched panties.

"Hey no fucking fair You two!" shouted Trina who was jealous at cat for getting first try.

"OH FUCK TRINA HE'S FUCKING BIGGER THAN THE TOY!…AAHH! AHHH! YESS! YESS! YESS! HAA! HAA!….AAAHHH! GIVE IT TO ME!" Andre's balls smacked wildly as he pistoned his thick dick in and out of Cat. Cat practically wet the back seat from the all the juice dripping and falling from her snatch.

It was hard to look at but Trina drove as fast as she could to her place without getting a ticket, At her place at last Andre pulled up his boxers and jeans but without zipping up his zipper all the way. Cat lifted her panties, pulled her skirt down and grabbed her book bag and ran to the front door waiting for Trina to open it. Trina took one more look at cat and smirked, "You selfish whore…Andre go upstairs and wait for me, I got something for all of us.

* * *

**Trina's Bedroom, Again**

Stepping out of all his clothes, Andre sat on Trina's bed jerking off slowly to Cat undressing. she pulled her shirt up off that had the word "dragon" on it, she stepped out of her skirt and panties with ease. She stood and posed for Andre, he wanted to do nothing but mount her and ram his dick inside of her so hard she would be begging him for more. He admired that she kept a strip of black pubic hair just above her clit, Cat leaned on a cabinet and played with her clitty watching Andre jerking his cock off to her.

Trina walked into her bedroom naked with a surprise. between her legs, the same rubber double dildo she and cat were using last night dangled like a cock, Andre was surprised but even more turned on.

"Cat and Andre mind coming over here" Cat stood between Trina and Andre, she had her back turned Andre and faced Trina. "Andre mind popping this tomato's ass cherry, I'll do her right here… in her slutty tight pussy. Andre grabbed his veiny cock and positioned it at the immensely tight entrance of Cat's asshole. Cat was nervous and her breathing picked up, Trina bent the other end of the toy to slide inside of Cat's pussy. With his cock wet from Cat's saliva he pushed himself inside of her ass.

"**Ow!" **she yelped from the intrusion inside her back door. Cat asked Andre to keep it there while her anal walls got accustomed to his large girth. "Alright!" cat shouted, with that Andre and Trina thrusted upwards into her sex holes. Andre being the stronger of the two picked Cat up and held her up with her thighs apart, Cat held on to Trina's shoulder and had her other arm wrapped around Andre's Neck. She shouted and drooled her pleasure, Trina sucked on her friend's tits and enjoyed the sensation of fucking and getting fucked back at the same time.

Andre's cock was in heaven, the way the walls of her asshole squeezed him it was like fucking a virgin for the first time. He kept a steady pace with his thrusts unlike Trina who going all lesbian Amazon woman on Cat's dripping pussy. If she was guy he knew she would be spent by now, girls has some energy to keep going after orgasm. Then again his energy and stamina was legendary to the girls who spoke of him. Cat swerved her hips all around and bucked back and forth on the dildo sliding in her pussy and Andre's cock ramming her ass.

Cat began to shudder and cry out in ecstasy, her vaginal walls and anal walls squeezed on the rubber toy and actual cock inside her body as she came. It was clear that Cat needed some time alone to shake everything she went through, Andre pulled his beast out of her now gaping red asshole and lowered her onto Trina's bed. Trina kissed André and held him, he held back and gave her everything. His tongue was just as deep in her throat as hers was in his. He gripped her luscious ass cheeks in his palms and gave them a smack, her rubber cock touched his own still hard cock while they sucked face. Andre kept one palm on her ass and pulled out her toy from her wet pussy, with it out he turned her around and positioned her in front of her closet mirror. He held her hands with his own and pushed his cock insider of her tight slick cunt. She gasped and bit down on her lower lip, Cat was right; he was big. It was so different having a toy and the real thing pushing in and out of her.

* * *

"OH FUCK YEAH! OOWW! FUCKING GET THAT PUSSY ANDRE! OH BABY FUCK MY PUSSY UP! OH SHIT!"

"Keep fucking screaming Trina…had I know you were such a screamer I would have been knocking at your door every…_mmmm_…fuckign night for the rest of High school. Oh shit look at how this fucking ass of yours just fucking jiggles when I fuck it…wibble wobble, wibble wobble….AAAHHH!

Andre picked his pace up and let Trina have it, Trina watched herself getting more sluttier in front of the mirror. She saw what Andre meant by her having such a faceable booty, her thighs looked like someone was rattling something fierce in them. Andre gave her hands back so she could stimulate her clitoris which was as hard as he was. She pushed the hood covering it and twisted and turned her love button. Andre licked the sweat off her back and kneaded her large tits. On the bed Cat opened her eyes to an unbelievable scene, Andre looked possessed fucking Trina in a standing doggy position. She was getting hot all over again and searched for the dildo still somewhere on the floor. She smirked watching Trina covering her own mouth just as she coming, her eyes were shut like she was in pain.

AAHH! FUCK YES! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Trina's walls contracted forcefully around Andre's thick cock, as an added surprise she literally wet his cock and balls when her juices squirted out of her.

Andre wasn't done, he carefully lowered Trina to the floor and turned to Cat who was the ramming the toy in and out of her with both her hands. Andre grabbed the dildo and placed it to the side, Cat blushed and spread her legs for him. He took his spot between her and rubbed his shaft between her wet blood swollen lips, he slapped his cock on her vulva and rubbed her clit too. _"Fuck me Andre…Fuck me hard baby" _Andre leaned in and kissed her. He played with her nipples and gave each one of her girls equal time, sucking and pulling her nipples. Andre pushed himself in her when he was sure he wouldn't blow his load so soon, she gasped and arched her back pushing her chest up and showing her pointy nipples at him, enticing him more.

She closed her legs around him and reached around to claw his back, she was happy to be filled up again with his sword. Andre's mind went dark and left only the sexual primal part of him out, Trina's room was filled with the sound of their bodies slapping together. Their moans emanated as they both grounded against each other. This was not some romance novel where love making was the center. Sexual need emanated off the two teens like steam. The sweet smell of sex and sweat mingled and drove them both further along in their desire. The pair's world had shrunk to only encompass Trina's bed that rocked and swayed under them as the pace of their fucking increased.

Andre pushed himself up with his hands to see the erotic sight of Cat underneath him, She squeezed her tits together and pulled her pointy nipples for him. He continued to pound his monster inside of her, she was bucking wildly under him. Yelling at him and telling him how he was splitting her apart, Andre didn't care and only focused on finishing inside of her.

"OH ANDRE FUCK MY PUSSY! YOU LOVE FUCKING MY TIGHT PUSSY DON'T YOU! YOUR CHOCOLATE DICK FEELS SO GOOD ANDRE!"

* * *

"Hold Still Cat…I'm about to give you some of my chocolate milk!" he warned her. "Oh Goody Andre I Love…AAHHH! OOHH! GOOODDD! AAAHHH! AAAHHH!" Cat wasn't expecting Andre to finish inside her but it was to late. She raked her fingernails on his back leaving welts on him. Trina finally awoke and came right into bed behind Andre, she watched a flood of white cum escaped from the sides Cat's pussy which by contrast was stretched out far more than last night. Andre pulled out and watched a glob of cum escape her red wet hole, it was now that Andre forgot that he had left his keyboard and bag in the park.

"I'm sorry you two but I gotta run by to the park real quick…I'll be right back though."

"Wait! A minute Andre why are you going there anyway?" wondered Trina, "I left my keyboard and bag under the Dragon tree trying to write new songs." he went in and kissed both Trina and Cat on their lips, he got dressed and left the house.

"He loves me!" both girls said at the same time. "What!" they said again.

"Oh please Cat no offense but your sexuality doesn't really say trust to a guy. You really think he'll commit himself fully to you only to find another guy or girl who isn't me In your bed or closet or wherever the hell it is you have sex?" some harsh words from Trina to cat who licking up the cum escaping her cunt.

"I can commit to him without any problem, you're probably blind but whose cum is inside of me…His. He loves me enough to save it for me instead of for you." the girls spent the minutes arguing away while outside Andre went to go pick up his things. He feared that someone might have stolen his instrument and lyrics to songs he was saving up, he only hoped they were all there \

* * *

**Dragon Centennial Park**

At the same spot where he left his instrument, bag and note of lyrics hung a golden pocket watch in one of the branches. He grabbed and packed his stuff, he checked out the pocket watch and read a name inscribed on it…_James_.Andre left the pocket watch right where it hung, it belonged to someone already. He walked out of the park happy and ready for more sweaty sex with his two nymphos. A strong wind blew by and like sugar or salt in the wind…the pocket watch turned into gold dust and disappeared.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next might be a Cary and Beck story, more coming soon." _


	7. Chapter 7:Five Sides

_**House of Fl3sh **_

Chapter 7: Five Sides [Beck/Jade/ Tori/ Trina/Sam]

By: The Tenderness 1.0

**A/N **"Jade wants to experiment with three other girls after viewing internet porn with Beck while Beck is also part of it. She chooses the girls while Beck chooses the day to fool around in."

(!) "This series will only go up to 10 chapters, a fourth installment will be in the works.

* * *

**Jade's Bedroom, Saturday Night 9:00pm**

Lying down next to her man with one of her hands caressing her tit's and the other on the bulge of his pants, the Bade Couple watched internet porn on Jade's laptop which was resting on Beck's thighs. They were watching a movie called E.T "The Extra Testicle" where a Caucasian man dressed horribly and lazily as a cheap alien came down to earth after being followed and persecuted by 3 sexy female alien space hunters. He crashed his low budget spaceship into a rich widow's garden in a mansion somewhere in the Hollywood hills. The woman was awoken the night he crashed in her property, she leaped out of bed still wearing some lingerie.

She grabbed a plastic looking pistol from her drawer and went downstairs to check things out, while the character moved around in her house, Jade asked Beck questions about what he though was going to happen and if she would look good in lingerie like the 30 year old porn actress.

"I think she's gonna find this, without sounding like a homo, very attractive man with a third ball shivering in her garden. When she finds him, she's gonna take him upstairs to her room and ask all sorts of questions. As for what you would look like in lingerie, if this woman looks half good as you…then you might make me never want to stop plowing you into next summer if you wore some of the same stuff"

"Yeah…but you see how handsome that man is, questions are easily forgotten to a woman who looks like she hasn't had a good cock for almost half her life. So… you would like to see me in some of that kinky lingerie…in time hon, right now let's get you out of these pants and boxers."

While Beck stood up to remove his pants and boxers, Jade pulled her shirt off and removed her bra. The scene in the porno went from the widow finding the naked dark man with an impressive sizable erect cock to taking him upstairs back to her room. Jade laid back down on the bed to begin masturbating Beck who at this point stopped watching the movie and threw his head back on her pillows. In the scene the hot big titted alien hunter babes found the crash site of the Alien, Jade watched their jugs intently move which were covered by their small bra like costume. She jerked and sucked Beck off when the alien hunters found the door leading inside of the mansion. They followed the sound of a woman yelling at the top of her lungs which was coming from upstairs. The alien hunters smashed through the door and saw the blonde widow grinding and bouncing on the alien man's cock. All of them were getting wet and began to undress each other, Jade was getting real wet and Beck could feel the moisture seeping through her pajama pants. It wasn't long till there was major orgy happening in the movie, Jade replaced her lamp for her Laptop that she situated on her nightstand. She made beck pull off her pants and panties in one go.

Soon they too were fucking like the grown ups in the movie, jade watched how one alien hunter babe licked the widow's pussy and how the hot dark alien male pounded the shit out of the woman below him. The camera zoomed in to his junk and showed the third much larger testicle in his sack. Jade was more hornier than she's ever been and they spent the night screwing in all positions they could think of.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Hours after making love like animals, The couple only got two hours of sleep after exhausting themselves. When they awoke to a beautiful Sunday morning Jade couldn't get the thought of Beck possibly fucking more than just her out of her head, it was that damn movie and all the hot women getting plowed by an Adonis. She decided to let Beck into what she had planned, that is if he would wake up.

"Hey Beck…Beck…Beck!" she shouted at the end.

"Yeah Babe [yawning] what's up?"

"I've been thinking about…about maybe trying a foursome with some of our friends, and I want you to be a part of it." Beck stood up and grabbed her cheeks with a firm grip of one hand.

"you want another guy's dick inside of you! Is that what you really want Jade!" The sudden change from calm beck to dominant beck Gave her chills. She took a hold of his hand that was on her face and spoke to him.

"you didn't let me finish Beck…I was actually thinking about the girls from our school, I wanted to do something like this for a while even before the porn we watched last night. So actually it should be me who's angry with you, but because I'm the one proposing the idea I guess I shouldn't get mad and neither should you."

"fine Jade…who did you have in mind then."

"Tori…Trina and that new girl whose been here…the blonde chick with the booty." Beck wondered about that for a sec, "You mean Sam Puckett?"

"yeah her…hey wait how do you know her name? anyway since i picked out the girls I'm giving you the day to choose."

"That's a hard one babe…each one of those three girls could be busy or be doing something different on a day I choose. Let me talk to them each individually, I know two out of those three will have no trouble accepting."

* * *

**Tuesday, After School**

On Monday Beck went up to Tori and Trina when lunch period came around to ask them if they were interested in fucking his nuts. Trina was quick to jump on the wagon but Tori was more cautious, without a doubt there was more here at hand than just a simple threesome involving her and her sister. Beck would never just approach the girls unless there was something in it for him, besides pussy. Trina was quick to rub her face on his, something he wished she wouldn't do out in public of the whole school.

"is Jade involved in any of this?" Tori asked.

"She's the one who wants to do this little…group sex that she came up with after me and her were watching a low budget porno last night at her place." he answered her.

With the Vega sisters in on the fun, there was only one more person to collect: Sam Puckett. Beck didn't know the Blonde for a long time like he did her friend Carly but she did do certain things for him from time to time. He found Sam shooting some hoops in the Gymnasium of the school. She spotted Beck watching her from the entrance and dropped the ball, she went over to him and spoke to him. Whatever he had told her she nodded her head in agreement, he swatted her ass and walked back outside.

* * *

**West Residence, Jade's Room**

Waiting for Beck to come to the party, Jade wasted no time in getting out of the clothes she went to school in. Tori was shy and took her time getting naked. Trina only undressed when Sam undressed. Sam was a more rough type of character like Jade, but unlike Jade she was more tomboyish than just cold. She removed and took off her red bra that was under her gym shirt, Trina followed and removed her own much larger blue tossed it on the floor.

"I got toys if you want to try it on yourselves…I got a vibrator that I got for myself when me and Beck have one of our separation cycles, I cleaned it so don't worry. I got a dildo with no harness if you girls like some…penetration. And then there's this neat toy called a _Feeldoe _if you want to screw each other while getting off at the same time…it's Black color."

Trina and Tori both blushed looking at the toys Jade seemed to be pulling out from under her bed. Sam grabbed the rubber dildo and wasted no time in sucking it and wetting it to slide it in and out of her pussy. She was not entirely shaved with a bit of blonde pubes around her snatch. Watching the blonde tomboy fuck herself at a steady pace made Trina finger herself and lick her nipples, Tori was still in bra and panties and just watched as Sam fucked herself. Sam had sizeable breasts like her sister and an ass so juicy it was surprising it was on a white girl like her. All around she was beautiful if she didn't act hard all the time, then she saw her own sister diddling herself. By the way her eyes were closed shut and her mouth hung open, she was clearly thinking about Beck. She had huge jugs, a round ass and a moist cunt probably half the time, nothing surprising about her sister. Then there was Jade, she was balanced on everything from her tits, firm, pert ass and shaven pussy.

Everything except her attitude was balanced, always feeling the need to talk bad about others behind their back or just undermine them. She had no idea why Beck was drawn to her- absolutely no idea. Jade pointed to Tori and signaled for her to come over to her. Tori walked over to her and sat down on the bed, jade unsnapped the bra she wore and removed her panties. She asked, "give or receive" to her. Tori answered Give, Jade pushed the bulb part of the feeldoe inside of Tori's pussy and told her to squeeze down on it with her muscles.

"This feels so good Jade…" she mentioned to her frenemy.

"it's gonna feel so much better for me…." Jade said back.

Tori pushed the cock end of the toy inside of Jade, both of them found a steady rhythm to work to. Their breathing increased and so did the pace that Tori was plunging the toy inside of herself and Jade. Their moans and the things they said was also pretty hot.

* * *

"C'mon Vega use that fucking Cock right… Fuck My Pussy!"

"If I had one jade…I wouldn't stop until I finished inside of you."

"You're Such a sick fuck…Vega"

Tori spread Jade's legs and pressed her entire body on Jade where she thrusted the toy deeper into Jade, they were so close that their clits meshed into each other. Jade bucked and writhed under her, Tori held her in place by wrapping her arms around Jade's waist and continued to thrust her crotch into Jade.

On the other end, Sam and Trina helped themselves to a little rub action. Sam who was more dominant thrusted and rubbed her pussy and Trina's together in Missionary. Trina was liking what the Blonde was doing and rubbed on her breasts in hopes the blonde would do the same for hers. Sam smacked her wet snatch on Trina's when she was about to cum from all the friction, but before that she saw it fit to stuff her mouth with as much of Trina's tits before climaxing.

"Oh fuck…you bitch…_aaahhh_…._aaahhh_…yes suck on my titties."

Trina gripped a handful of Sam's ass in her hands as her own climax was peaking. Sam's eyelids fluttered shut as her hips began to jerk uncontrollably. A red flush blazed on her chest; brilliant against her pale skin. As she jerked spasmodically, Trina felt Sam squirting her hot girl cum all over her own snatch, this in turn made Trina cry out as her own hips began to buck just as uncontrollable as the blonde on top of her. After bucking and moaning like crazy girls, they sagged in exhaustion. It was at this time that Beck entered the house with something odd about him, his eyes mostly; they were green.

"FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!….._AAAHHHH! YESS! YESS!_"Tori was tired and spent from the waist down, she managed to get Jade and herself off on the toy.

"Fuck I don't know how guys do it….it's much easier being a girl." said Tori about being the one to give it instead of receiving it.

* * *

Beck walked into the room naked to the scene of girl sex and scent of sweat and juices so strong he was erect like a horse. All the girls turned and saw what he was packing, Tori pulled the toy out of her snatch and Jade pushed her off the bed. She asked Beck to come over to her and do her first in front of all the girls in her room just to make them jealous. Beck's look of seriousness and dominance, which she doesn't see a lot said otherwise. Beck looked into the eyes of Sam and almost like an order she jumped off of Trina to suck him first.

"Hey!" said an angry Jade who went over to push Sam's bobbing head off the cock of her man. Both Tori and Trina got up to have a taste of Beck, Jade pulled Sam off but was pushed back by Trina who began sucking on his ball sack. Beck caressed her face and welcomed all the girls to have a helping.

* * *

**Five Minutes Later**

Kneeling around Beck, each girl got a chance to suck him off the way they wanted. It started off with Jade who sought to suck him hard and quick, her skills elicited low soft moans from the boy with green eyes. She fondled his balls in her hands and even rested them on her face when jerking him off. All the other girls who waited rubbed their clits and fingered themselves watching Jade being a total Slut for her boyfriend. Jade wanted to get more time in by squeezing her white jugs between his cock…but her time ran out, Beck turned to Sam who was stuffing her pussy with a rubber from earlier dildo.

Sam was more daring than Jade In that she actually tried stuffing cock and balls into her large mouth. Beck obliged by helping her do it, she teared up in her eyes and almost choked to death had the girls not told him to pull out of her before she did. Sam held on to his cock for a moment to gather oxygen, with it replenished she stuffed his sausage down her throat and stared up at him while she gagged on it. He pulled out of her mouth with strings of saliva on it following behind, he turned to Trina who looked liked she was on the verge of another powerful orgasm; all from just twisting her clitty and plunging her fingers deep inside herself.

Trina wasted no time in showing just how much she wanted his dick and how much she admired it, She wrapped and locked her arms around his thighs and sucked him off much harder than Jade dared. Her lips smacked into his crotch and her chin smacked against his wet balls. Tori was still aware of what was happening, unlike most girls who blocked everything out during sex; she was aware that Jade was jealous, Sam was unsure if she fit in all of this and that Trina might as well have turned into a whore if Beck was involved. As for her, she wasn't sure if she liked sex like this…or if she would ever do this again.

"Right there…oh fuck between those fucking jugs Trina." said Beck, Tori focused on how he squeezed her sister's melons to help himself to a titty fuck. Trina kept her mouth open and enjoyed the new sensation her jugs offered her in this sticky situation.

Beck got his pleasure from Trina whose melons were wet and shiny, he turned to the last girl who looked almost happy that it was her turn. He cracked a smile and shoved his cock into her mouth, she sucked not to fast or to slow, she even gave his balls a sweet kiss and suck. This wasn't fitting well with Jade who took all this like revenge against her. When Beck went a full 360 with the ladies, Jade asked Beck if he would give it to Tori first while she took her mouth. He didn't object and laid Tori on the floor, he grabbed a pillow to place under her back for comfort. He spread her legs and slipped himself inside of her. His eyes seemed to flash quick enough for only Tori to see it.

* * *

"_AAHH! BEECKK!"_

His cock engorged itself inside of her, stretching her walls beyond their normally stretched limits. Jade grabbed her feeldoe and stuck the bulb end inside of her, she moaned when she squeezed her muscles around it to hold it. She positioned the cock end of the toy at the entrance of Tori's mouth and fucked Tori while Beck rammed into her. Beck and Jade looked into each other's eyes and kissed while Tori gagged on the toy Jade fucked into her mouth and Beck reaming into her which made her toes curl.

Trina and Sam were horny for some more stimulation and toys wouldn't help them now, a tongues on approach was in order. Trina positioned them into a 69 position and each of them ate and fingered the other's pussy as hard and as fast as they could. Sam slapped Trina's plump ass and kneaded her cheeks. Trina was enticed by Sam's large clit and discovered why it felt so good when they were meshing their cunts together earlier.

"AAAHHH! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Trina warned Sam.

Sam pistoned her fingers in and out and around inside of Trina hoping to make her cum, "Come on cum you fucking whore…Aarrhh! Cum Already!" Sam got what she wanted when she felt Trina's vaginal walls tighten around her fingers and convulse wildly. Sam opened her mouth to receive her dripping nectar that escaped her pussy.

Back to the trio on the other side of the floor, Beck had Tori cumming so hard she broke the skin on his back clawing it. Beck was close but not as close as Jade who was coming on the toy, her juices rolled down the cock end straight into Tori's face. Beck pulled out and looked around to who hasn't cum yet, Jade was out of it, Tori was out of it and Trina was panting harder than Jade and Tori. Sam and Beck saw each other and went to get busy.

Moments after waking up, Jade and Tori heard muffled yells coming from the bed and saw Beck pounding Sam from the back like a pro. "OH FUCK! BECK I SWEAR YOU JUST GOT BIGGER AGAIN! OOHHH FUUCCKK! PLEASE FUCK IT HARDER!"

"What was that Sam…you want me to do what!…" Beck teased her.

* * *

"FUCK MY PUSSY HARDER!" Beck was a sucker for a girl who just begged for it, He pulled out of her and asked that she stand near a wall with her ass pointed at him. He positioned himself just right, wrapped his arms around her waist and pounded her pussy as hard as she was asking for it. He smacked into her firm ass and enjoyed the jiggles he made it make on each thrust in. Beck was getting close and he asked Sam if she wanted it in or out… her answer

"OOHH BEECCKK IINNN!"

That was all he needed to hear, he let his hands grab her tits and pull on her erect nipples. With a loud groan he emptied himself inside of the Blonde, He let his hold on Sam go and dropped her. Her cunt squirted out her juices and Beck's white goo too. His eyes flashed again with a green color, he was erect in no time. He turned and asked that all three girls to get on all four and be prepared to take a portion of his release. Tori helped Trina up and did as Beck asked. All three of them were a bit nervous and shocked at how thick and long Beck's dick had gotten…had they missed something? Beck got behind Jade first and helped himself to kissing her while ramming himself inside of her like a horny dog.

"FUCK ME BECK!…_MMMM~ _FUCK MY PUSSY! KISS ME BABY! KISS ME!" Tori and Trina watched Jade somehow take Beck's engorged cock all the way to the hilt without so much as yelling in pain or discomfort. It must have been something he did regularly to her for her to be enjoying it so much.

"CUM IN MY PUSSY BABY! CUM IN MY PUSSY!….OOOHHH! AAAHHH! GOODDD!" Beck pounded harder and harder into her before completely stopping, unloading into his girlfriend. Jade covered her mouth with one hand while pounding the floor with the other. Trina actually laughed at her reaction to getting stuffed, Beck pulled out of her still very hard and looking at the Vega sisters with sinister intent.

"Good going Trina…now you fucked us" said Tori.

"Nah baby sis…that's going to be Beck…._hi Beck_" she said to him looming over them with his veiny cock pointed at their faces.

* * *

**Author's Speed Card**

Sitting down on Jade's bed, cock flaccid and his hair covering his face, Beck looked at what he had done. Jade laid next to him, her tits and cunt were covered with his cum. Over by the edge of the bed he saw Tori with her face glazed with cum and girl juices. On the floor laying on her face was Trina, her ass was covered in white cum by him; and by the door was Sam, her asshole leaked of cum. He scratched the back of his head and stared out the door, his eyes glowed green and with the wave of his hand…Closed the door.

* * *

**(!)** "Next chapter preview- _Behind Panty Lines_, Andre brakes up with his girlfriend and must run and hide in the houses of different girls until she can cool down and get over him."


	8. Chapter 8:Behind Panty Lines

_**House of Fl3sh **_

Chapter 8: Behind Panty Lines [Andre/ Jade/ Cat/ Trina]

By: The Tenderness 1.0

**A/N **_"After breaking up with his Girlfriend, Andre takes an entire day hiding with Jade, Cat, and Trina. Each one reluctant to take him in or eager."_

* * *

**Andre Harris, 9:00 am**

"Wassup ya'll I'm Andre Harris, Tori Vega's Best Friend and apart from the other friends she has, I'm having a bit of a problem here. What am I doing right now you may wonder? Right now I'm running away from the house of the craziest girl I ever had the displeasure of going out with. Allow me to explain, it all started a while back when I was visiting a friend in Simon's Park which is a pretty bad hood to go into. This friend of mine who doesn't go to H.A owed me a few bucks after I had lend him some, we went outside to talk when I saw my girlfriend hugging another guy."

"Now you can only imagine my reaction when I saw that…yeah I about lost it, so I waited for her to notice me so I could finally tell her that I was done with her. When she spotted me she nearly pushed the fella she was hugging to the ground. My friend gave me my money and I was on my way out of the neighborhood, but she came running to me with the same attitude she was giving that other dude. I stopped and told her that we were through…that was big mistake on my part. On this day I found out she was actually part of the "Simons Park Royals" a dangerous gang the controlled the park where my friend lived."

"Well she pulls a damn gun on me and that's how I ended up in this situation…I think about who I should go to first for protection, or at least for a place to hide in."

* * *

**The West Residence**

Andre went running to the house of Jade West knowing that jade would kill anyone who came into her home who wasn't invited in. Jade's mom and dad left early for work, they knew Beck would come by each day to pick up their daughter so they didn't worry. This morning was different, Beck was inside jade's home and was waiting for her in the living room when he heard the hard knocks on her front door. He stood up to answer the door, standing at the front was Andre who asked if jade was around.

"Yeah she's here…why do you want to ask her something? Andre you look tired bro"

"yeah? I was actually running away from some crazy bitch who pulled a gun on me…I'm not safe at my place so I wanted to ask Jade if I could stay here for a while."

"So some broad out there wants you dead huh Mr. Harris…and you decided to come to the most dangerous person for protection, I'd say you made the right choice." said the voice of Jade walking from behind Beck.

"so that's a yes then Jade?" Andre asked her.

"Yeah sure…I mean if she really pulled a gun on you and she wants you dead…it's better if you stay here. Make yourself at home Ok Andre." Jade gave him a wink and left with Beck, her arm wrapped around his.

* * *

**After School, 5:00 (evening)**

Andre stopped caring if his ex girlfriend would find him and kill him a few hours after watching cartoons in Jade's living room. He was asleep watching Tom and Jerry, Jade just came back from school and was tired. She found Andre sleeping on her couch, his head was thrown back and his mouth hung open. She threw her back pack on the floor and went to go sit on the couch he was sitting on. She looked over to the iconic cartoon characters trying to out wit each other like they always did.

Since Andre was out of it, now was the perfect time to take advantage of him, in another scenario what she was about to do would be considered rape if he did it. She unzipped his pants zipper and undid the belt holding his pants together, she pulled enough it down to get his Black cock in her hands. Andre moaned and closed his mouth when he felt his shaft being stroked.

Jade knelt down and turned the volume of the television down, she grabbed a hold of his cock and stroked, stroked it harder and harder. Andre woke up to the sight of Jade jerking him off, he stretched his arm on the top of the couch and watched her go to work on him. He didn't care if she was Beck's boyfriend or if he found out, if Jade wanted some dick who was he to deny her some. She sucked and bobbed her head up and down, trying to take in more of his bigger than average cock proved amazing. The head of his cock could feel the muscles around her throat and stroked her uvula as she pulled him out.

There was a bit of a gag reflex there and she kept her mouth closed and eyes as well, she signaled to Andre to remove his pants and boxers. She pulled out a wrapper containing a condom from her pocket and handed it to him while she removed her own pants and panties. Andre noticed she had said nothing to him and probably wouldn't be saying anything to him for a while now, almost like she would be ashamed if she acknowledged her own voice in this situation. Jade locked her front door and made sure all the blinds in the window were closed, she smiled at Andre and bent over on the couch. Andre ripped the wrapper and slipped the condom on, Jade was fixated on his throbbing cock like it was almost something special.

Andre gripped the side of her hips and pushed himself inside her, the tightness of her pussy suggested to Andre that maybe his friend wasn't as big; some fellas were just luckier. He took his time stretching her out and enjoying the feeling of the girl he once had a major crush on, what he was doing to her now only reignited those old flames in him. Jade moaned quietly but that was all the noise she was willing to make, Andre pushed himself and paused when his crotch met the flesh of her ass. He replaced holding on to her hips for her shoulders, Jade knew from what Beck did to her what was coming, she gripped the sides of the couch tightly.

* * *

Just as she thought, Andre commenced to fuck her hard with long powerful strokes, she wanted to yell, she wanted to turn to him and scream awful lusty words at him. But his cock hit places so deep and so forcefully inside of her, she didn't notice that she was pissing on Andre and herself. He made her pussy feel so good she lost control of her excretory system, the part which releases urine. Andre didn't care, a pussy so god damn tight and on one of the baddest bitch in school was all the mattered to him.

Jade clenched her teeth enjoying the veins around his cock rubbing the insides of her cunt walls so deliciously. Jade made a deep groan like noise and dropped her head, this was a sign of her impeding Orgasm to Andre. the horny teen boy picked up his pace and went below Jade's waist to find and stimulate her clit to make sure they came together. With his cock pounding her pussy and his fingers rubbing her moist little love button, Jade clawed the couch with her fingers and arched her back. The muscles in her legs went limp and her body dropped, Andre held the poor girl up and finished inside his condom. The heat of his cum inside the latex protection elicited a low satisfied moan from jade. Andre picked his boxers and pants and lifted them back up, he helped jade up and laid her down on the couch.

"Just leave me here…Stud. If you're looking for another place to crash try Cat…she said her [yawns] parents were leaving together for a date when she got back home."

"so that means she's probably all alone now…guess I'll go see if little red will give me a place to hide." mentioned Andre.

Jade added to that and said, "Besides her pussy Andre? just go easy on her…she's a screamer."

Andre raised and eyebrow and wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but he was on the run and so kissed her forehead left the West residence.

* * *

**The Valentine Residence**

Andre checked left to right for any girl that looked like his ex, with no one in sight he took off running to Cat's house which was a few blocks down the way into another neighborhood. He wasn't expecting what had happened back in Jade's house, he always knew they had a little something something, it was just only now that they showed each other their feelings for the other. Andre saw a car leaving Cat's driveway and figured it was her parents. Cat at the front door waving bye at them, he ran up to her house with the car out of sight.

"Caatt!" shouted Andre.

"Oh, HI ANDRE!" shouted back Cat, "Why didn't you come to school today huh?"

"I ran into a bit of trouble with an ex girlfriend of mine today over at Simon's Park earlier today. She pulled a gun on me and I ran for it, she's not the type to forgive so easily and I think she might be out there still. So yeah, I actually came here to ask you if I could crash just for bit till I'm sure that she's given up looking for me."

"[giggles] ok Mr. badman you can come in, would you like some ice cream or some hot coffee maybe?"

* * *

**Cat's Bedroom **

Minutes only after entering Cat's house, a trail of discarded clothes started at the beginning of the front door and ended all the way to the front of Cat's bedroom. Standing up in a 69 position, Cat sucked on Andre's cock and Andre licked and sucked on Cat's pussy lips. He let his tongue explore the sides of her lips and her sensitive little clit. She jerked and bucked each time he tried to suck on her clitty. She even giggled when he sucked on her snatch, like he expected something to come out of it if he sucked hard enough.

Andre laid her down on her bed with legs spread and wrapped around his waist, he saw that Cat kept a bit of shaved red pubes just above her clit. It was real sexy, Cat grabbed his chocolate dick and pushed it inside of her. To his surprised Cat was a lot more tighter that the rough and tough Jade west.

"Oh my god Andre!…._aahhh_…._aaahhh_….OOWW! OOHH FUCCKK BABBYY!"

Jade was right about her being a screamer, taking all nine inches of him so easily only meant one thing, Jade and Cat fooled around together from time to time with some toys. Andre thrusted his dick deep inside of cat who clawed at his back each time his veiny cock pushed into her tightness and pulled her out when he pulled out, only to push right back in. Andre looked into her eyes and kissed her, she kissed him back but separated her lips to get some more yells and profanity out of her.

"FUCK ME ANDRE!…MMM! FUCK ME HARD BABY! OOH YEESSS! ANDRE YESS!"

"You fucking love my dick little red?" he asked her.

"I LOVE YOUR CHOCOLOATE DICK ANDREE!"

* * *

"I Think your ass might like it too!" Cat's eyes shot open from their slightly opened pleasure induced state a few seconds ago. Andre turned his red headed friend so her ass was pointed directly at his dick. He pulled his meat stick out of her and jerked it a few times, meanwhile Andre and Cat shared a long sweet kiss. Andre used the juices dripping from her cunt to wet his shaft so it was well lubricated, he pointed his cock head at her tightest hole and pushed himself in her.

"Easy Easy oh GOD ANDRE PLEASE!" this was all to much for Andre, he pushed the last few inches inside of her and paused.

The feeling of her muscles clamping down on his dick felt nothing short of amazing, it would get more amazing when he began moving inside of her. He held her close to him and pumped himself inside of her, his balls smacked into her dripping cunt as his rod slid in and out of her. Cat squeezed her B's together and licked her nips, Andre breathed on her neck and bit down on it.

"YESS ANDRE! BITE ME! BITE ME!" Andre did as he was told and bit her, he didn't bite down hard enough where he drew blood from her but just enough to get moans from her. Andre was getting close to climaxing and warned Cat of the oncoming deluge of white sugar inside of her. Just like with Jade, Andre reach over with his hands to find and stimulate her clit. Rubbing it in fast circles in rhythm to his quick eager thrusts, Cat was on the verge of a powerful orgasm of her own.

"Aaahh! Aaahh! Aaahh!….FUUCCKKK!" shouted Cat valentine who shivered and shook violently in Andre's embrace. Andre grunted and groaned when he stuffed Cat's hole with rich white cum. He pulled out and watched his cum squirt out of her asshole, he fell back on her bed and took a breather. Cat fell on her face and rolled over, she was on the edge of the bed and fell on the ground laughing from the pain. Andre leaned in to check if she was ok.

An hour later Andre was fully clothed and so was Cat, Andre had only one place left to go and that was with his good friend Tori Vega. Andre and Cat shared a long kiss before he went running to Tori's house.

* * *

**Vega Residence**

It was dark and cold, Andre had been on the run the entire day only to end up fucking the girls who took him in. He knew that Tori was a lot more of a respectable girl than Air head Cat or secret nympho Jade, he went up to the front of door and knocked on it. He was expecting to see Tori at the door, instead what he got was the oldest Vega sister looking right at him.

"Oh Andre…what's up, how come you didn't come to school today." Asked Trina.

"Hi Trina, I didn't go to school today because this girl-"

"That's nice Andre, look Tori is out on a date with a really cute guy called James, he just moved into the neighborhood today. My parents aren't here and I got a couple of beers In the fridge, you come in and drink a few with me?"

"Trina…I had no idea you drank, uh can I still come in?"

"sure…and hey if you want I could offer you a beer if you like." with that Andre stepped inside and rested on the couch.

And Hour had gone by and Trina was throwing out five bottles of Coronas she had drunk all by herself, being around a drunk Vega, especially Trina was making Andre uncomfortable. He kept checking the time on the cable box of the living room television, Trina looked over at him and scooted over to him. She smiled at him and poked him in his face and stomach, Andre figured that by now his ex was tired of looking for him and he was now ready to go home. He stood up and went for the door, Trina sprang up from the couch to stop him.

"Trina, Trina…stop it! I'm gonna go home now." he said, Trina blocked the front door with her body. Andre couldn't believe her, he tried moving her out of the way without pushing her but she just wouldn't budge. Andre paused and thought about what to do, it was this moment where Trina threw herself at Andre and kissed him. She slid her tongue and parted his lips and tried sucking his entire mouth off his face, Andre neither pushed her or pulled her into him. He gave kissing her a try and when blood rushed to the one part where it mattered, he gripped her ass in his hands and squeezed like a vice. They took their party to her room and spent the next hour doing what horny teens, drunk or not did.

* * *

Tori came back home after being dropped off by James in an old 1950's red and white Plymouth about half the time Andre and Trina went off to mess around. Tori walked up to her front door, opened it and blew a kiss to James. She closed the door and removed the heels she wore to her date, she placed her purse on the couch and went upstairs to find Trina. What she found was the noise she hadn't heard her sister make since she was with her last boyfriend back in middle school.

"OH FUCK YOU BIG MODDERFUBBER! RIGHT DERE! RIGHT DERE!" shouted Trina in a drunken/ pain filled tone, it actually sounded more like the old Trina Tori remembered when she was 15.

Tori pressed her ear on her sister's door and listened in on the bed rocking and creaking on the other side, Inside Andre fucked Trina in good O' Doggy position. Ramming his dick deep into her. Andre then moved her so she was on top of him. Trina sat on Andre's dick grinding against his cock. She leaned back on him and both shared a long wet kiss. Trina lifted her legs which Andre held together, she felt his breathing chest against his back, his lips on her neck and his dick inside her pussy. He held her body close to him and battered his hips against her luscious ass while her legs shook in the air above her face. Trina squealed like a little girl with delight, his potency and strength amazed her. He released her legs so she could sit up, she squatted so he could thrust up into her while she rubbed her clitty.

A powerful orgasm was building inside of Trina, she screamed in ecstasy to announce her climax. Feeling her vaginal walls contract and convulse wildly, Andre erupted inside of her, spilling his seed inside of her womb. Trina was determined to milk for everything he was worth so she continued to fuck him insistently. She squeezed him on the upper movement then released him when she came down on him. In doing so she prolonged enough of his ejaculation to feel his dick throbbing inside of her to get another orgasm from him. She squeezed her thighs hard against his hips and fell back on him, letting out a loud moan of ecstasy.

Andre had an unusual feeling that someone was listening in on what they were doing, he grabbed his clothes and opened up the window. He kissed Trina on her forehead and jumped out landing on some bushes. Tori knocked and opened the door, she found Trina asleep with legs spread and a pussy covered in her cum and Andre's.

* * *

**Harris residence **

Finally returning back home after spending an entire day away from it and from school, Andre opened up his house door and went up to his room. There waiting for him was his ex girlfriend. she was lying down on his bed, a gun in her hands and eyes that were green; not her normal brown color. He tried to leave but the door shut itself like on it's own. Andre fell down and watched his Ex walk up to him…[BANG]

Andre awoke hours later to realize he had dreamt everything…except for one thing, in his hand was a golden pocket watch.

* * *

**(!) **_"Next Chapter will revolve on the Book of Lust once again." _


	9. Chapter 9:Book of Lust 2

_**House of Fl3sh **_

Chapter 9: Book of Lust 2 (Beck/ Tori/ Jade/ Andre)

By: The Tenderness 1.0

**A/N **_"The last time the Book of Lust had it's hold on Cat Valentine who experimented with Trina and Robbie. Now the Book calls out to a whole new host who will exploit the toxic lustful content in it's pages."_

**(!)**"Chapters contains Futa and other fetishes, don't like then please respectfully leave."

* * *

**West Residence, Jade West and Beck Oliver **

Sleeping in the embrace of her boyfriend Beck Oliver after a round of hot steamy Sex on a Friday night, Jade couldn't want anything else from her relationship with him. There was no way she would ever participate in a threesome with beck and another guy or a girl, Beck was quiet and calm but he displayed his dislikes in ways Jade could pick up. If it meant screaming at her to stop looking at another guy then he would do it, but he hasn't yet.

Jade woke up upon hearing a whisper, a feminine voice calling her to come "find her." she wasn't sure where the voice was coming from or who it was from, she wasn't dreaming or imagining it. The voice just kept repeating itself, "find me" "find me" and more "find me."

Jade covered her ears in hopes to block off the voice, slowly the voice began to leave her alone. Instead Jade was being overwhelmed with feelings and thoughts of Sex, she went under the covers and began giving Beck head; much to his desire.

* * *

**Vega Residence, Tori Vega and Andre Harris**

It was Friday night and Tori and Andre had another one of their night sex sessions, they only started going out a few days ago after Andre asked Tori out. To Tori it was unexpected but real sweet, she had always avoided seeing her friend in that kind of light, hoping that she and Beck could have something along the way. But after the first night the virgin Vega opened up her legs for Andre, she was tore open and stretched beyond what she though was normal.

With a little bit of an adjustment, She and Andre had never stopped having as much sex as they could have any time they had for free. This night Andre once again proved to Tori that the nickname that she had given him "The Jackhammer" rightfully belonged to him. Before climaxing hard, she always giggled, she didn't know why but she enjoyed it.

Unlike with Jade, Tori wasn't affected by a voice calling her rather it was Andre. the same feminine voice that was calling Jade to find her was asking Andre to "feed me" he woke up thinking it was Tori who was hungry. But she was asleep, the voice sounded like it came from outside her window, then it switched places and sounded like it came from between Tori's legs. He went under their covers and spread her thighs apart, he jerked himself off to get hard and inserted himself inside of her, much to Tori's surprise and quiet excitement.

* * *

**Monday, Lunch Period**

When the school day began Monday morning, Andre and Jade were immediately drawn towards each other on the same issue they were both having, a voice in their heads repeating the same thing. Jade and Andre tagged along to find where the source of the voice was coming from, to Andre it sounded like it came from the Roof but to Jade it was strongest down in the basement. They headed to the basement through the only door that lead to it, walking down the dark stairs the duo heard what they though was the voices of Cat, Robbie and Trina moaning and groaning.

The only light bulb in the basement lit itself up, but unlike for the first teens before jade and Andre to come down; it lit itself brightly. Andre and Jade were amazed with all the really old stuff stashed in the basement, desks and chairs, papers from the 70's and 60's were all over the place. But they didn't come down here for miscellaneous things, under some boxes and passed some chairs near the corner of the wall was it…The Book of Lust covered in white chains. It was a red and black book with it's title written in gold. The author's name had been scratched off the book with the only letter being an F.

Jade called Andre over to help her undo the chains that held the book closed, Andre used all of his strength and got the chains to come off, Jade opened the book to it's first page and read…

"_To the Lustful and seekers of carnal secrets come and feel free to try out all the wonderful spells "I" have to offer that will enhance the pleasures of the Flesh."_

The first chapter was all about the female body and spells used to enhance breast size, sensitivity in the vaginal, anal or breast area. Jade knew she and Beck were for each other, but Andre was the only fella down in the basement with her and she was getting really naughty ideas. Jade then turned the pages to chapter 2 where it was all about the male body and spells used to extend ejaculation period, enhance cock size, raise stamina and one used to produce more cum when climaxing.

Just thinking about being covered in Beck's or Andre's cum from head to toe got Jade wet between her thighs. Andre was picking up on her reaction to what they were reading and got behind her, but just to hold her. The next chapter was about fetishes/ curiosities, it revolved around spells that could make a girl lactate from her nips, could turn a girl who wasn't a virgin back to one. It could make a girl's tightness feel even more tighter thus giving maximum please to both lovers, there was even one which could grow a penis from a girl's clit- that one interested Jade.

* * *

"So Andre…you wanna try some of these?" jade asked the boy squeezing her so tight, she felt his bulge throbbing on the center of her ass and knew he wouldn't back down.

They undressed and left their clothes on a pile to the side, Jade liked what she saw on Andre. a fit strong body with a big weapon hanging between his legs, Andre was impressed with the size of Jade's breast, the pinkness of her nipples of her shaven wet pussy just begging to fucked, rammed and stuffed. Jade saw how big Andre already was and figured he wouldn't need an enlargement spell, she did however want him to last longer.

Jade checked the stamina spell and did as it instructed her, she grabbed Andre's hard cock, stroked it a few time and spoke the Latin words as best she could _"Eum Patientia" _English it translated to "Give him Stamina." Jade winked at him and turned the pages to focus on herself now, she wanted a tighter snatch and enhanced sensitivity when being penetrated, she stuck a finger in herself and spoke the words _"Stricta Flos" _English for "Tight Flower." she felt her vaginal walls squeezing tightly, very tightly around her one middle finger. She stuck another finger with much resistance this time and spoke another spell called _"Incitare Me" _English for "Stimulate me."

Jade dropped the book and fell on the floor to the pleasure she felt from her own fingers, Andre watched her pant, gasp and writhed from pleasure. He masturbated to the sight and wondered which one of them would last the longest, apparently jade was so sensitive she came only a few seconds after Andre started jerking off. Jade had her eyes closed from the pleasure and opened them to the sight of Andre's black dick hovering over her. She pulled her fingers out from her gold and spread her legs for Andre.

Taking up position between her thighs, Jade raised herself up with her hands and whispered in his ear _"I hope you like a really tight pussy Andre…Because I'm much tighter than any virgin." _

With that said Andre pushed the head of his cock inside her, Jade fell right back and grabbed at Andre's wrists. Slowly he forced himself in her tight cave, the walls of her pussy were so tight and smooth he would have came in her had he not been under a stamina spell. Jade on the other hand was experiencing mini orgasms each time Andre fit more of him inside of her, finally at the base Andre enjoyed the heat and vice grip her pussy had around his dick. He pulled out midway and thrusted himself into her, Her reaction was immediate.

* * *

"OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!….AAAHHHH! I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" tears came out of her closed eyes as Andre rammed her over and over and over. The grip she had on his wrists while she held them left her finger imprints on them, Andre watched her shake violently under him and saw a pained smile on her face. It was maybe too much for her but knowing how strong she was, she wasn't going to call it quits. Jade opened her tear stained eyes and looked into Andre's, her clenched teeth and tight grip her hands had on him were a turn on.

"MAKE THIS PUSSY YOURS ANDRE….AAAAHHH! MAKE IT ALL YOURS!" OH FUCK YEESSS!"

Despite how sensitive she was, she put the effort to grind her pussy on him while he fucked her. Her body was already being rocked by numerous mini orgasms that she feared when the "Big One" would come, it might be so hard it might put her in a coma when Andre was done with her.

* * *

**Tori and Beck**

Tori and Beck got together to find where their partners had gone off to, Tori told beck that she saw Andre and Jade walk back inside of the School when she and Andre came outside to get something to eat. Beck had suspicions that Andre had a thing for his woman all this time, ever since he and Jade worked together one night on a song those two were never the same. Beck and Tori searched in all classrooms and every bathroom, they even headed up to the roof to see if their lovers were there. Each time they couldn't find them both of them got more irritated and concerned.

They had one more place to look into, The Basement. When they got to the door that lead downstairs, Tori held on to Beck before going down. The familiar sounds of Jade screaming and Andre groaning were clear to their partners coming down, but the loudest sound coming from them was the lewd sound of wet flesh smacking into each other repeatedly and quickly.

* * *

**Basement **

Beck and Tori were wide eyed and shocked when they saw Andre pistoning his cock in and out of Jade who at this point had her eyes rolled in the back of her head, had her mouth hanging open drooling with saliva and her hands which took the shape of claws thatwere rooted into the floor. Beck ran up to grab and pull Andre off his girl but was pushed back by an electrical shock that stunned him. Tori held Beck and Watched Andre about to finish inside of Jade and on her, Andre stopped for a moment and groaned out his pleasure.

"OH FUCK YESS! TAKE IT JADE! TAKE IT ALL!"

He stuffed Jade with magically enhanced cum that was also a side effect of the stamina spell on his cock, he just kept stuffing and stuffing her till most of it just came oozing out around his cock. He pulled out of her cum stuffed cunt and kneeled over her face, glazing her face with cum that looked like silver to Tori. When Andre was done emptying his load on Jade, a type of invisible force field vanished around them which meant Andre could see he and Jade had company.

"Tori!…hey girl what are you and beck doing down here?" he asked her, he didn't even sound guilty that he just fucked another girl in front of Tori and fucked Beck's girlfriend.

Before she could answer, energy chains shot out from the pages of the book and entered Tori and Beck which had woken him up from his shock, Andre wasn't sure what was happening but looked on. The energy chains had taken off all the clothing on Tori and Beck, beck wondered what has happening. Jade came out of her "coma" and was shocked to see Beck and Tori down In the basement naked just like herself and Andre. She was a mess but that didn't seem to matter at the moment, these energy chains also entered Andre and Jade. It positioned the fellas behind the ladies and instilled in them sexual spells from the pages.

Spells like _Eum Patienta _were instilled in Beck since Andre was already under it, other spells for the fellas were _Dilata _where a blue glow covered their cocks and magically enlarged and engorged their meat sticks.

With the boys covered the energy chains instilled numerous spells on the two girls, Spells like _Lac Fons _caused lactation in both Jade's and Tori's breasts, needless to say it also enlarged the size of their jugs. _Incitare Me _and _Stricta Flos _was casted on Tori, but the real kicker came when Both Tori and Jade grew six inch cocks from their clits. It was a spell known as _Alterius_ which meant "Other Set." Neither Beck or Andre were in charge of their bodies and they immediately positioned their enlarged and or engorged cocks at the entrances of their girls and forced themselves in their tight twats.

* * *

**Beck and Tori**

Beck pushed himself inside Tori and clenched his teeth trying to get past just how tight she was, the throbbing of her "Clit-Cock" shot clear liquid when he was pushing inside of her. He held on to her hips then went up to squeeze her large tits when she brought them up to them, he squeezed her jugs and was amazed when she shot milk from her nips. She moaned loudly and went to work on her own dick. The feeling of masturbating her clit which resembled a dick was more than she could take, she fell on her hands and knees and was at Beck's mercy.

Beck was finally in and just like Andre already knew with Jade, he felt a vice like grip on his cock from Tori like no other time he made love to Jade. She was more tighter than when Jade was still a virgin so long ago. Beck picked up a rhythm with Tori and pumped himself in and out of her, Tori tried to multitask on jerking her cock off and squeezing her milk filled jugs. She watched Jade from across her just enjoying Andre drilling her like a mad man. She studied how Jade's own clit cock dangled up and down, it was in perfect rhythm to his thrusts and her Bucking back on him.

When the sensitivity in her twat and clit cock got to high for her, she exploded in orgasm and pissed out of her dick. Her nipples dripped and dripped with milk, it created a little puddle under her.

"OH FUCK BECK! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME AND SUCK ON MY TITS! PLEASSEE!"

Beck turned her around on her back and locked his hands in hers, He pushed his dick right back inside her tight cunt and slapped genitals with her. He lowered his head to suck on her breasts which were producing a heck of a lot of milk for him to drink. He took a peak at her girl dick and saw it shooting out clear liquid all over his chest and abs each time he pressed on her womb. He reached up from her squirting jugs up to her face where he kissed her While jade watched.

* * *

**Andre and Jade**

Jade took that as a challenge from both of them and asked Andre to do her like Beck was doing Tori, Andre turned her around so she was on her back, she held her legs open while he reinserted himself back in her. He pounded her pussy hard and fast just how she loved it. Beck peeked over and saw his best friend's Nut sack smack into his girlfriend's wet cum dripping pussy. While jade tried to stay conscious this time around from all the pleasure she was feeling, she concentrated on getting off by jerking her new tool while Andre fucked her and sucked on her milk filled tits.

"OH! ANDRE THS FEELS SO FUCKIGN GOOD! YOU'RE FUCKING BIG DICK IN ME! FUCKING JERKING MY OWN DICK!….GET BABY! GET IT! GET IT!"

Andre stuck his tongue out like a dog and kept up his wild thrust which were becoming more harder with his large oncoming orgasm, Jade wanked her new tool hard and quick and came ejaculating clear water like liquid all over Andre's chest. Not long after she came, Andre came like a hose, dousing her hot burning pussy with magical cum from his nuts. Jade's eyes rolled to the back of her head once again, her head fell back with her tongue hanging out the side of her open mouth. More and more, Andre's silver magical cum flowed out of her cunt from around him. Her cock throbbed and throbbed, enjoying dual sensations out of everything happening to her.

* * *

**Beck and Tori **

Not to be out done by his Cheating girlfriend, Beck changed the positions so he was flat on his back and Tori was mounted comfortably on his dick, It was a strange thing to be having sex with a beautiful girl as Tori when she herself was packing the same appendage as he was, but he knew none of this was normal; something evil and manipulative was at work. Tori bounced on him hard and so did her cock and tits which she squeezed and squeezed. The delicious milk squirting from such a young teen found their marks on Beck's face and open moth.

"BECK!…OH FUCK IM GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM! IM…..AAAAHHHH!" When Tori came, she really came. Her cock squirted her girl cum high into the air and a copious amount of milk shot out of her nips.

Unlike Andre's Silver cum…Beck's was Golden, completely distinguishable from piss his golden cum sent shockwaves through Tori's convulsing body. Andre and Beck pulled their dicks out of the tired girls and went to go sit on one of the many chairs piled up on another and on desks. Neither said nothing to each other since the other boy was screwing the other's girlfriend. Strangely that didn't seem to bother either of them, they bumped fists and sat back on the chairs smiling and laughing.

Both Jade and Tori were laying on their sides with cum oozing out of their spent cunts, still even after the fucking the boys provided for them, Their magical cocks were still there, Jade lifted herself up first and walked over to Tori who was only now starting to regain conciousness. Silver globs of cum dripped from Jade's pussy and rolled down the side of her thighs as she walked towards her frenemy. She stood over Tori with her cock erect and dripping cum from it, she pushed Tori back on the floor and got in a 69 position with her. She slipped her cock in Tori's mouth and then took Tori's in her own. The fellas sat back jerking off slowly to the scene unfolding before them.

* * *

**Tori and Jade**

Tori sucked on Jade's dick like she would to Beck or Andre, Jade licked the pink head of Tori's cock and performed an intense fellatio on her. While cocks were ok, their real pleasure came from their twats which leaked of the boys cum. Tori took a sample of Andres silver- mercury like cum and described it as fruity, Jade sucked Beck's golden cum right out of Tori and said it was sweet with a little bit sour.

Andre and Beck watched as both girls tried to get domiannt spot on who was going to be drilling who, No surpirse it was Jade who was stronger out of both of them. She licked her lips and slipped two figners inside her pussy to collect Andre's cum and lather it on her own dick. If his cum which was real and genuine made her experience shockwaves of pleasure and ecstasy, then slipping it inside of Tori should produce the same results.

Jade gasped and moaned feeling the tightness of Tori's cunt around her, Jade suckled on Tori's breasts instead of just looking at her directly while she fucked her. Jade pushed all the way in and rested for a bit, then like Andre thrusted inside of Tori. Jade's cunt leaked and dripped silver cum all over the floor while she fucked the girl beneath her. The sight was hot and intense for the boys who moved their chairs closer to the action.

"FUCK ME YOU BITCH!….AH YES!…YES!…YES!…OH SHIT FUCK ME HARD JADE!" Screamed out Tori who bucked and writed under Jade as she did her best to make Tori cum, Tori reached behind Jade to grab a hold of her ass as she neared climax. Her own dick rubbed at Jade's stomach when she moved up and down.

Jade's eyes seemed to almost pop out of her head as she came inside of Tori, Both girls wondered what they were shooting when they came; one idea was that it was their own cum that just came out of a different hole. Jade pulled out and fell back on her hands and ass, Tori lifted herself up and made her way behind Jade. She held and locked Jade's arms and hands in her own hands, she slipped her Cock inside of Jade's pussy and moaned loudly to her first feeling of a girl. With what she saw from Andre earlier, she thrusted into Jade with vigor and need.

Tori didn't let up on Jade, she made sure to fuck her pussy hard and fast. She held on tightly to Jade's hands, using her grip to pull her onto her Clit-Dick. Jade was screaming and moaning loudly, completely out of her mind with lust and pleasure. The feeling of being in complete control of another human being was intense and hot, but because it was the girl who she despised it was a bit more than she could stand. With her free hand Tori slapped Jade's ass again and again. Jade's clit dick which was wet from fucking Tori, smacked into her stomach when it bounced up and down.

* * *

Tori came hard shooting her cum deep inside Jade's cunt, The boys stood up from their chairs and masturbated in front of the girls. With the sexual energy exhausted from both Jade and Tori, their clits returned to normal and the spells and effects left their bodies. Each girl kneeled below her boyfriend and waited to be showered with magical cum, With deep grunts and groans; The boys glazed their ladies all over. Silver streams of cum covered Tori's face and tits as did Golden streams of cum covered Jade's. The energy chains that were responsible for all of this returned to the pages of the book and undid all spells on the boys.

Everyone grabbed their clothes and dressed themselves not saying anything on what just happened, Jade grabbed the book and thought about taking it with her, but after all the freaky stuff that happened to her and her boyfriend and friends; she left it in the inside of a hole of the basement brick wall. There was a brick which could be used to hide the hole, she covered the hole with a brick and left the basement. It would only be a matter of time before it called out to them once again, until then a certain positive figure would make sure it would stay hidden and it's power suppressed.

* * *

**Story Details**

Book of Lust Spells

(!) "All spells are in Latin"

**Male body**

_Eum Patienta_- give him Stamina (raise stamina)

_Extendere Passionem_- Extend my passion (extend period of ejaculation)

_Tractus_- Extension (extend cock size)

_Dilata_- Dilate (Magically enlarge and engorge one's cock)

* * *

**Female Body**

_Lac Fons_- Milk Fountain (cause lactation in sexually mature girls)

_Alterius_- Other Set- (can make a functioning proportional penis grow from a girl's clit)

_Stricta_ _Flos_- Tight Flower (Tighten a female's vagina)

_Incitare_ Me- Stimulate Me (Heighten female pleasure sensitivity)

* * *

**Other Spells **

_Magna Cannae_- Big Jugs (Enlarge Breasts)

_Vivos Voluptas_- Quick Pleasure (Quicker orgasms)

* * *

**(!) **_"Next and Last chapter will revolve around Cat in a leprechaun costume on St. Patrick's day. After that I will be replacing old chapter from HOF 2 to HOF 3 with edited chapters."_


	10. Chapter 10:Who's Behind That Door?

_**House of Fl3sh **_

Chapter 10: Who's Behind That Door? (Multi)

By: The Tenderness 1.0

**A/N **_"This is the last chapter for this story, originally it was supposed to be a one shot involving Cat and Beck around St. Patrick's day, but Thanks to a suggestion by BigStuOU it'll be a different story that will lead into the fourth installment."_

* * *

**Robbie Shapiro, Bedroom 8:00 pm**

Resting soundly on his bed looking up at his ceiling, Robbie awaited the call from his friends to call him over to a vacant mansion in the Hollywood hills. For the past few days his friends and peers went up to the mansion to get down and dirty playing all sorts of sexual games. Out of all the girls to possibly have a relationship with Robbie leaned more towards Trina Vega, for some odd reason no one seemed to like her or her attitude and no boys ever found her attractive. Robbie looked past her flaws and obvious beauty that so many looked past and found a little girl who only sought out love and acceptance; nothing more.

But each and every time Robbie made a move on her, it was the same angry pissed of girl response, "Leave me Alone Robbie!" or "Buzz off you're a Pest!" it was the same thing with her. It seemed that no matter how much he may have loved her, he could never do anything for her or to himself self; to ever make her love him.

An hour had gone by and still no call from either Beck or Tori or anyone for that matter, he wondered what was going on right now as he looked out his window, what kind of games they were playing. He gave them one more chance and decided to wait another hour before going off looking for the mansion on his own. Thinking of sex, Robbie always tried to hold out when the time was right to pull his pants down if he ever got that far with a girl. He was never a "lion" or sure he was one if it ever came to that point, if he had Rex with him he could probably ask for his advice; but he was dead.

* * *

**Dragon Centennial Park, 10:00 pm**

In a mound of dirt where Robbie buried the broken body of Rex Powers, Humans hands came out of the ground in a fashion like the living dead. The person who came out of the ground was of Robbie's height and covered in dirt from head to toe, they shook the dirt off them like a rattlesnake shaking it's rattler. When the dirt fell off the boy, a black three piece suit was on him, black shiny dress shoes. Black tie, white handkerchief and black gloves.

His brown hair was slicked back, he had black shiny obsidian colored eyes and a face completely clean and with flawless features. He stepped out of his grave and pulled black sunglasses with dark lenses from his slack's pocket. He teleported to the house of his former owner and went over to share something with him. He appeared before Robbie who kept staring at his cell phone, hoping he would get a call. Robbie saw the familiar stranger standing beside his bed staring at him, before he could scream Rex covered his mouth and put his finger up to his lips, signaling him to keep quiet. The hand on Robbie's face began to fuse with him and slowly he saw something as he lost consciousness…Everything.

* * *

**Vacant Mansion, Hollywood hills 8:00 pm**

In a section of the Hollywood hill which wasn't under anyone's control, Tori and all her friends used a large mansion to have sex and throw wild parties while there was no one occupying it. Tonight's activity was large and involved a lot of Robbie's friends and love interest, Trina. Tori and Jade, but mostly Jade thought up of an amazing idea to put everyone's keys in a bowl with a different colored sticker on each one of them.

The game went like this, all the boys would drop their keys in the bowl and head upstairs with a circle colored sticker that they would stick on their doors before entering, then the girls downstairs were to choose a key and head upstairs and match the color sticker on the keys to the color sticker on the doors. There were six girls for six guys and luckily for all of them there were six vacant rooms.

The girls were Tori Vega, Jade West, Cat valentine, Trina Vega, Sam Puckett and Carly shay. The boys were Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Freddie Benson, Pete, Griffin and Steven.

Carly held the Bowl and called up all the girls to form a line and pick up a key, to make things more interesting every girl had to be blindfolded while they picked up a set of keys. Tori was blindfolded first and was first to pick up a key, she walked a few feet away and removed the blindfold; she had a key with a green sticker. She went upstairs to find a door with the same colored sticker. Upstairs had a long corridor with seven doors across from each other. The first four doors had no green sticker and neither did the next two doors. She reached the end of the corridor and found the last door with the sticker, she was sweating out of nervousness. She opened the door and saw Griffin lying down on the bed half naked already, she raised an eyebrow and entered closing and locking the door behind her.

Jade West was next to choose and took her sweet time feeling the keys, all the other girls behind her told her to hurry up. She made up her mind and grabbed a key and walked off towards a distance, she took the blindfold off and saw that her key did not belong to Beck and had a blue sticker. She walked up to the second floor and saw a door with a blue sticker on it, she grabbed the knob and took a long inhale of air then exhaled it when she opened the door. Sitting on the bed with only his boxers on was none other than Freddie Benson.

"Fuck…" is all Jade said.

* * *

Next up was Cat valentine who couldn't stop giggling when she stuck her hand in the bowl, it was like the keys were tickling her hand. She grabbed a key and walked away almost tripping on a table, she removed her blindfold and saw a key with a red sticker. She waved goodbye to her girlfriends and went upstairs to find the door with a red colored sticker, it was the first door that began in the corridor. She opened the door and was amazed at who it was….it was Beck and he was getting started by masturbating. Cat blushed and closed the door, locking it too.

Next was Sam Puckett who went in and grabbed a key as quickly as possible, she took her blind fold off and saw a key with a yellow sticker, she went upstairs and went into the second door of the corridor. Inside waiting for her was Andre Harris, Sam dropped the key when she stepped into the room. Andre came up to her and closed and locked the door.

Carly wanted to go next and closed her eyes and picked out one key and handed Trina the bowl to pick the last key, Carly had a key with a orange sticker and Trina had a white sticker on her key. They both walked into the door with the color on their key and stepped in to see who would be waiting for them. Carly stepped into a room with Pete waiting for her. Trina stepped into her room and saw Steven already naked doing some pushups, she felt hot between her thighs and started to undo her shirt, shoes and pants and what came next would come naturally.

Appearing outside of the front door of the mansion looking fancy and with a serious look on him was Robbie Shapiro, he was in the same three piece suit as Rex the only difference was that both he and his dummy spoke in dual voices. Their fusion gave rise to "Rox Sharp" a deadly cold blooded supernatural genius which could manipulate his dummy body to do all sorts of things deadly and dangerous.

"time to show you what you've been missing out old friend…"

* * *

**First Door (Red Sticker)**

Inside the first door which had a red sticker on it, was Cat valentine and Beck Oliver. He and Cat were naked together, Beck knelt below her munching on her smooth cunt as she brushed her fingers in his hair. She loved the feeling he was making her feel and humped her mound on his eager mouth, Rox Sharp was invisible to the horny couple and took a seat on a chair inside the room.

He watched how Beck easily got the red head cumming, her back bucked and her legs quivered. Rox or the part that was Robbie got jealous, for the most part he always saw cat as a potential girlfriend. Apart from kissing Trina in an act in school, Cat willingly kissed him without hesitation to just prove to him that is was all an act. If she could kiss him so easily, could she or would she also have sex with him if he was invited here? and if he was paired up wither her? Rox stood up from his seat just as Cat was rolling on a condom on Beck's dick with her mouth. He phased through the door and went inside the second door.

* * *

**Second Door (Yellow Sticker)**

Phasing through the second door of the corridor, Rox stepped into the room to a sight of pure carnal pleasure. With legs wrapped around Andre's waist, Andre held Sam's ass cheeks in his palms as he fucked her hard and sucked greedily on her breasts. Sam screamed and clawed her nails into his broad muscly back, the sweat forming on his back and on her legs made their skin shiny.

Robbie never knew Sam like some of his friends did but what he could tell is that she was beautiful, blonde, had big tits and

"OH FUCK! OH GOODD! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!"

That she was quite the screamer.

As for Andre, Robbie didn't envy him or respected him. He knew that Andre knew that he could get with any chic if he tried, whether they be Black, White, Asian or Hispanic. He stepped out of the room and went into the third room.

* * *

**Third Door (Blue Sticker) **

The third room held a bit of a surprise for Robbie when he walked in, Thrusting into Jade with all that he was made of and what drove his sex drive was Freddie Benson. Jade was relatively enjoying the pounding the boy one year younger than Beck was giving her pussy from the back. Robbie or rather Rox enjoyed the enjoyment Jade was reaping from such a young eager lover, she moved her body forward to pull her cunt away from his cock, but Freddie grabbed her hips and pushed himself right back into her.

Rox crossed his arms and chuckled at the sight, he leaned on a wall and looked on.

"Fuck!…you sure love pussy don't you?" jade asked him, Freddie nodded and leaned in to kiss her.

"Ah ah, not me Freddie…just concentrate on making both of us cum, I'll punch you if you cum first…I mean it."

The Robbie part always admired Jade while at the same time feared her, even now as she changed positions and rode Freddie like a wild cowgirl; he knew he could never get with her…well maybe.

Rox walked out and went out to step foot into the fourth room.

* * *

**Fourth Door (Orange sticker)**

Peeking his head through the door, Rox saw Carly sucking off Pete before letting him in. he didn't know either of them too well but smirked when Pete smacked Carly's tight ass when she got on the bed. What, or who he was looking for wasn't in this room so he stuck his head out and guess the person he was looking for was not in the next room but was in the last room.

* * *

**Sixth Door (Green Sticker)**

Robbie was wrong thinking Trina might have been inside of the last room, what he got was the sight of Griffin, one of Carly's early boyfriend fucking Tori while he held her up against a wall. She wasn't in here but he helped himself to wathcing some more action unfofling in front of him. Tori was a screamer but one hell of a moaner, She was also a hidden nympho. How did he know? Tori whispered something into Griffin's ear where he placed her back on the ground, he gave her ass two hard smacks to get a gasp or moan from her. Then he positioned the head of his cock back into her snatch.

He lowered her head onto the floor where her breasts and hands were pressed on, He wrapped his arms around her and fucked her, fucker her hard. Robbie always felt that if Cat was to much of an air head and if Trina was a loss, then maybe Tori and him could have something; but by that stupid look on her face there was no such thing.

* * *

**Fifth Door (White Sticker)**

Robbie was feeling angry and upset that he was forgotten about, every other guys here was getting lucky except him. There was only one more door to look through but Robbie wasn't so sure he could look, he didn't have to worry because Rex walked in for both of them. Robbie couldn't close his eyes since both were sharing one body and rex was more in control than he was.

Robbie couldn't believe what he saw in the room, There drilling Trina in a typical normal positon was Steven, He made Missionary look intense by the intensity at which he fucked her. Robbie wanted to scream and become visible just so he scold her, but Rex did this just for that reason; for his anger and hatred. He though Trina would atleast pretend to moan for steven or be faking her uncoming orgasm…but it was all genuine, not faked in any way. Rox stepped out of the room and stood at the end of the corridor, hearing the moans, yells and profanities coming from all the doors. He fell on his knees and gave in to his anger and hatred.

"you know Robbie…you made me to help you, whether it was to take the blame for you or to help you get women. My life giver told me something important when she brought me to life…she said I had my own voice and my own will; to impose it on those sluts and those bastards they call boyfriends. But in this game there are no loyalties, no strings attached, if that is the case my friend; let's murder those bastards rape those bitches what do you say."

Robbie said nothing and covered his face with his hand and smirked, Rox collapsed into a singular point in space and teleported out of the mansion to get started on his journey of dark lustful revenge.

* * *

**Story Details **

_Rox Sharp_- is the dark fusion of a living Rex (see chapter 10 of a Cabinet of 1 shots) and Robbie Shapiro.

* * *

**(!)** "This is the end of the third installment but a prequel for the next installment where this story will pick up as a multi part continuation. Next Installment_H.O.F **IV**_**  
**


End file.
